Uno nunca olvida
by n1god
Summary: Apesar de tenerlo todo, ella sabe que en el fondo perdio algo que le daba ese "Todo", muchos la vemos sonreir ante todos con esa sonrisa tan calida pero en el fondo comprime su tristesa para hacerles creer a todos que ella no siente nada y que todo lo que ha estado haciendo la hace feliz. Pero no es asi... ¿porque todos pueden estar con alguien especial menos ella?.
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de que muchos me ven sonriendo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin importar que, es porque no quiero dar una mala imagen y causarle preocupación a mis súbditos, a pesar de que mi hermana haiga regresado de su destierro, lo cual me alegra bastante… aun tengo un vacío que ni ella ni nadie mas podrá llenar.

Muchas de las ocasiones cuando a pesar de que bajo el sol para que mi hermana alce la luna, aun tengo trabajo de escritorio, leer jurisdicciones, reglamentos, nuevos protocolos militares, escolares, internacionales etc. Leer los nuevos eventos sociales a los cuales podre ir el dia siguiente, rechazar a los que no podre asistir para luego programarlos otro dia, organizar las fechas para los juicios para algunos ponis que banalizaron algunas cosas u/o cometieron crímenes mayores. Al menos esto solo es cuestión de poner fecha y seleccionar alguno de los muchos jueces de distrito, pero cuando no hay alguno disponible tengo que ser yo quien se encargue del juicio, cosa que en muchas ocasiones no me gusta hacerlo ya que… como muchos saben y mas lo que han pasado mucho tiempo conmigo… no soy del todo imparcial.

Esta tarde había estado mas que cansada… mi hermana hace un par de horas que se había levantado, yo por otro lado aun seguía encerrada en mi estudio de trabajo. Leyendo papel tras papel, firmando alguno o simplemente sellándolo. Mis ojos se cansaban a pesar de tener mi lentes de lectura… intente descansar un poco la vista pero fue ahí donde tu entraste hermana, llamando mi atención para sacarme del papeleo para acompañarte a comer.

-Tia, ven los cocineros ya hicieron la comida-Dijiste con una sonrisa mientras con tu voz la cual sonaba alegre por alguna razón me animaste a ir contigo-

Créeme no lo pensé dos veces y deje esto, suspire aliviada por unos momentos pero sabia después de la comida tendría que regresar a este lugar. Al llegar a la cocina nos esperaban siempre platos diferentes, esta vez se trataba de una sopa de verduras, un poco de heno frito y unos pastelillos como postre.

-Tia, tu idea de que diera clases nocturnas de astronomía ha sido la mejor-Dijo feliz- Ya no tengo porque pasar las noches sola con nuestros súbditos aprendiendo junto a mi-

Tu seguías hablando y yo… lamentablemente no estaba al cien por cien Luna, solo te daba la razón sin importar que, a veces asentía o solo te decía "Si" un "Si" sin importancia, solo me dedique a comer y seguirte "Escuchando" me preguntaste por mi dia, pero supiste que había pasado toda la tarde preparando los eventos a los cuales asistiría mañana desde temprano el alba. Apenas terminamos de comer y rápidamente te fuiste a preparar tu clase de esa noche, yo por mi parte tenía que regresar a mi trabajo…

Sin embargo apenas abri la puerta lo primero que hice fue suspirar de manera desilusionante, al notar que había mas papeles de cuando me fui y una pequeña nota de mi secretaria la cual decía "Es lo último princesa lamento no esperarla pero me ocupaban de urgencia en la sala de conferencias" no servía de nada solo desear que el trabajo se fuera ya que eso no pasaría, por lo cual solo continúe con el trabajo…

Se hicieron las ocho de la noche… las nueve… diez y yo sentía que no terminaba, estaba muy cansada como para seguir… solo me lleve una pesuña a mi mejilla mientras suspire de manera pesada… recordando como tu entrabas por la puerta con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y me sonreías, diciéndome que dejara el trabajo y saliéramos de paseo a Canterlot… sin mencionar que siempre terminábamos llegando tarde por esas "Escapadas".

Extraño las veces que siempre me acompañabas en el trabajo a pesar de que no fuera precisamente tu fuerte el esperar pero lo hacías, la forma en que acariciabas mis mejillas solo para pedirme que te viera y olvidara nuevamente el trabajo… es lo que necesitaría en este momento… Tu siempre contabas algo de ti mientras trabajaba y yo te escuchaba muy atentamente, me atrevo a decir que cometía algunos errores cuando hacia esto pero… tu lo que no querías era que yo prefiriera el trabajo antes que ati.

-Absolut-Suspire de manera pesada mientras me quitaba los anteojos y los colocaba en la mesa.-

Mire la gran pila de papeles que aun me faltaban por terminar y solo me di por vencida, ya seria trabajo para mañana en la tarde.

Otra cosa que extraño de ti… era que cuando yo me quedaba dormida en mi oficina… eras tu quien me llevaba hasta la habitación y me recostabas en la cama, a veces me preguntaba cómo había llegado a mi propia habitación sin recordar que yo hubiera caminado hasta ella… solo hasta que despertaba y te miraba durmiendo a mi lado me daba la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Que dia…-Mencione algo decaída mientras que con ayuda de mi magia comenzaba a quitarme todos los adornos de oro que llevaba… desde mis zapatillas, collar, y tiara… todas y cada una las coloque en su respectivo lugar a un lado de una mesa-

Al recostarme en la cama, solo deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada, tome la segunda almohada que tenia y la abrace en contra de mi, no hay noche que no haga esto desde que te fuiste de mi lado… extraño mucho sentirte… abrazarte… tu sola presencia en si ya era un alivio para mi en ese tiempo, me dabas fuerza para seguir al siguiente dia, ya que como te había mencionado Absolut… mi hermana yo la había desterrado… y mi estado de animo en ese entonces estaba muy por debajo de los suelo y tu… tu… y solamente tu eras quien en todo esplendor siempre me hacías olvidarme de ese detalle para hacer lo que en ese entonces había olvidado. "Darle buena cara a la vida"

-¿Qué estarás haciendo?-

Mis sueños no eran mas que los recuerdos que tu y yo tuvimos juntos. Aquel recuerdo de cuando llegaste por primera vez a Canterlot y los guardias te habían aprisionado por el simple hecho de ser… diferente. Fue divertido en su momento incluso hoy recordar que pasaste tres días ahí encerrado porque estaba fuera del reino, haciendo otras cosas. Tu… siempre fuiste diferente. Admito que no sentía nada por ti cuando te vi, pero… cuando habías decidido quedarte en Canterlot para pasar tus vacaciones de tu "Trabajo" te ayude a instalarte en una casa no muy lejos del castillo.

¿Dinero? Tu trabajo te mantenía de tal forma que con tu primer pago podrías sacarme del castillo y comprarlo. Y creo que es poco lo que digo.

A pesar de todo, pasabas meses en Canterlot y luego te ibas por otros meses, y cuando supuse que regresarías, te envie la primera invitación… vendrías a pasar una noche en el castillo para estar presente en la Gran Gala del Galope.

Flash Back.

Recuerdo que esa noche, me había preparado casi únicamente para llamar tu atención, cosa que veía imposible. Tu… eras un humano, yo una Alicornio. Pero solo quería ver que te parecería esta noche aquí… quería que conocieras un poco de nuestra cultura y nuestras festividades anuales. Ya habías asistido a los eventos del solsticio de verano, habías asistido a los corazones cálidos y a la carreras de las hojas que celebramos en Yeguadelphia.

Cuando te note entrar por la puerta principal, rápidamente llamaste la atención por ese traje que llevabas puesto, además te había mencionado que no trajeras armas, pero la única razón por la cual te deje que entraras con ella fue porque le quedaba perfecta al traje que llevabas. Me acuerdo perfectamente de tu traje, una gabardina negra, bordes en la parte de donde se abrocha de color rojo carmesí, en sus mangas llevabas un par de gemas rojas sangre al igual que de esos bordes estaban también en un color rojo carmesí, esa gabardina cubría casi todo tu cuerpo en tu hombro izquierdo llevabas una placa de un metal plateado y una gema rojiza en medio de esta, tu espada reposaba en un cinto de tu lado izquierdo su mango era rojo con negro en espiral, la empuñadura juraría que era metal. Tu cabello blanco largo atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta roja, con algunos mechones cubriendo parte de tu rostro que en cierta forma te daban un aspecto muy serio a pesar de eso.

-Que bueno ver que pudieras venir Absolut- Extendí mi pata para saludarte-

-Al contrario gracias por la invitación- Tomo mi pata y se la llevó hasta su rostro yo sabía lo que haría por lo cual solo me ruborice al ver que la termino besando- Espero y me perdones por venir en estas fachas, no acostumbro ir a galas y como sabrás no tenia preparado algún atuendo para este tipo de ocasiones.

-Descuida, te queda bastante bien, pasa en un momento estaré contigo Absolut-

-La esperare ansioso-

Esa noche… nunca espere muchas cosas… la primera de ellas fue que me invitaras a bailar, no es que no sepa bailar pero, no quería llamar la atención de todos los ponis pero tus palabras de esa noche las cuales me hicieron aceptar tu propuesta fue.

-¿Me haría el honor de tener un baile conmigo Princesa?-

¿Por qué acepte tu invitación? A otros ponis normalmente los rechazo, pero tu… a ti no pude decirte que no… mi mente decía que no, pero… algo dentro de mi, Grito de alegría al saber que me pediste eso.

Desde ese sentimiento, supe que tu eras mi "Poni especial", fuiste el único que me hacia sentir algo que ningún otro poni lograba. El único que no se fijo en mi por ser princesa, el único que a pesar de ser de diferente especie, me querías por mi forma de ser y principalmente, por el simple hecho de que te supiste ganar mi corazón.

Esa gala fue la mejor que pude haber tenido, no solo cene contigo, no solo platique contigo, si no que bailamos… nos abrazamos y… casi finalizando esa hermosa noche…

-Celestia…-Dijiste llamando mi atención en pleno baile, te voltee a ver y solo pude sentir tu boca en mis labios-

Me besaste…casi terminando esta noche la terminaste con broche de oro. Apartir de esa noche ya no pude verte con los mismos ojos.

Fin del flash back.

Soñe con mis recuerdos… quien diría que ese sueño seria tan placentero… y para mi mala suerte solo fue un solo sueño, me entristece el hecho de que nunca te volveré a ver… y solo por una idiotez mía… el solo recordarlo me hace odiarme a mi misma… me prepare para hacer la ya prepara ruta de acciones que tendría hoy desde la mañana desde las siete tendría que estar en PonyHattan para asistir a la inauguración de una empresa, una industria, un hospital de potrillos, luego irme a las Pegasus a asistir a tres eventos deportivos, a diferentes horas, después a Yeguadelphia, únicamente para hacer presencia en una boda de uno de los funcionarios mas importantes de Canterlot…

Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Luna cuando comencé hacer mi trabajo. Solo supe que ella ya se había ido a descansar.

/Tarde finalizado el dia laboral/

Y… ¿sabes que me pudre el alma por dentro Absolut? Que hoy es precisamente el dia en que te fuiste por mi culpa… mi culpa…

-Absolut… como te extraño mi amor…-Dije adolorida casi rompiendo en llanto-

Aun tengo tu ultima foto… la única que dejaste aquí en Equestria… la única que aun guardo con mucho cariño, aparecemos los dos juntos, en lo que es un dia soleado, ambos sentados sobre un manto en lo que era un pequeño picnic fuera de Canterlot. Tanto tu como yo teníamos la mirada perdida mirándonos entre si. Es lo único que me queda de ti desde que decidiste alejarte de mi. Lo guardo en uno de los libros que tengo en mi librero… este libro esta hueco, literalmente ahí guardo esa hermosa foto que dejaste, nadie ha visto la foto soy la única que lo hace. Solo para evitar que alguien entre a husmear, siempre mantengo limpio el cuarto, asi evito que las ponis de la limpieza o los mayordomos entren a mi cuarto.

Me acuerdo bien del picnic… esa tarde se suponía e iríamos al espectáculo de Canterlot sobre la obra de teatro llamada, Yegua bonita… pero… esa vez fue la primera vez que te quedaría mal y la primera vez que te dejaría plantado ya que, de improvisto, me habían surgido unos asuntos y para mi mala suerte… había olvidado por completo nuestra sita.  
No te molestaste, solo, te dejaste pasar esto porque dijiste.

-Descuida, no te perdiste de mucho-me dedicaste una sonrisa amigable, mientras me abrazabas con fuerza-

Por dentro me hacia la promesa de nunca volverte a quedar mal y mucho menos dejarte plantado… pero… por mucho que lo intentara siempre surgía algo… por muy insignificante que fuera un asunto iba, intentaba no tardar ni en lo mas minimo, lo hacia porque mi idea era desocuparme siempre del trabajo para tener solos tu y yo un dia… un solo dia era todo lo que pedía para los dos… pero… a pesar de todo siempre había algo que lo arruinaba.

-Hermana Twiligth y Cadence ya están aquí, las portadoras no tardaran en llegar.-

-Gracias hermana, recíbelas y vallan preparando todo, ire a una ultima conferencia y regresare en un par de horas-

-Seguro hermana-

Después de eso tuve que irme, era algo de todos los días… preguntas simples y respuestas simples, pese a que fueron un par de horas, las sentí eternas… ni siquiera puse atención a mas de la mitad de la conferencia, solo me hacia la misma pregunta desde hace siglos… "¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?", en muchas ocasiones siempre recuerdo lo que hacías cuando te aburrías de estar en el palacio, si era invierno te ibas a esquiar a las montañas de cristal, un poco mas al norte de lo que era el imperio, si era verano íbamos a la playa, y te dedicabas a surfear, si era primavera, siempre te llamaba la atención la jardinería y los diseños de algunos estilos de ropa Equestre… incluso… este dia… llevo puesto el vestido que me hiciste aquella noche tan estrellada. Aquel vestido que me regalaste por ser mi cumpleaños.

Aquel hermoso vestido negro, con leves adornos plateados y dorados solo para darle un brillo elegante, pero conservando su lado sereno y serio, quizás no fue una de tus mejores obras, pero eh de admitir que me encanta este vestido. No solo eso si no el conjunto de un collar de plata y un listón plateado que iria en mi crin haciendo una leve cola de caballo, fue lo que realmente me encanto.

Si supieras lo mucho que me preguntan por este vestido… sobre quien me lo hizo, estoy segura que tu ego se iría por los aires, pero… ¿Cómo no lo harías?, que se reconozca por algo era lo que a ti te gustaba. En mil y un ocasiones me daban ganas de contarles de ti… sin embargo, cuando lo medito un poco, a veces pienso que nadie me creía si se los contase.

Acabada esa conferencia, llegue al castillo… todo estaba adornado para un pequeño evento que teníamos preparado, únicamente para nosotras, Las amigas de Twilight, Cadence, su hija y Shining Armor. Mi hermana Luna y el pequeño Spike. Solo seria una pequeña convivencia, todos y cada uno había aportado un poco. Por parte de mi hermana y yo, decidimos encargarnos esta vez de la música, pues tal parecía que a Luna, le habían aconsejado un pequeño conjunto de música para esta noche alguno de sus estudiantes.

-Que gusto verla de nuevo princesa-Twilight… siempre y cada vez que te veo llevas contigo esa sonrisa de confianza… no es para mas, tu y yo nos conocemos mas de la cuenta, salvo por este pequeño detalle. A pesar de todo, nunca tuve la confianza necesaria como para decírtelo, pero… se que si te lo dijeras me apoyarías en esto, pero… también me darías la razón en que debería olvidarlo, ya que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no serviría de nada lamentarme, pero… quiero hacerlo… el siempre ha sido parte de mi. Y a pesar de que no esta aquí en este mundo. Se que esta en algún otro lugar. Quizás preguntándose por mi… quizás ya se habrá olvidado de mi y ya esta con alguna hembra mas… siempre divago en esta ultima, pensando si realmente ella te presta la atención necesaria, pensando si ella no hara lo mismo que yo, en dejarte plantado… y esperar que al menos tu seas feliz.

-¿Princesa?-Dijo preocupada Twilight-

-Disculpa Twilight… eh estado muy distraída últimamente-Le sonreí de manera amigable tratando de ocultar mi tristeza-

-¡Venga princesa!-Grito pinki Pie brincando frente a mi para llamar mi atención- estoy segura que le encantara el pastel que eh preparado para todos-

Admito que su pastel era enorme. 10 pisos se me hacían mucho, aun para mi. Pero todas habían puesto esfuerzo en esta reunión que será injusto de mi parte que solo me la pasara triste todo el tiempo… asi que solo me deje llevar por esa tarde que ustedes prepararon.

Mirar a Cadence y a Shining Armor juntos siempre me hace pensar… ¿como habría sido nuestra vida si tan solo no te hubiera dejado de lado todas esas veces?. Pensar en una relación mas grata… una relación a la cual si le hubiera puesto empeño y sobre todo corazón… quizás no tendríamos un hijo o una hija pero… me bastaba contenerte a ti. Muchas veces me imaginaba una boda contigo desde que te fuiste. Casi siempre tenia en cuenta desde los padrinos… hasta quienes harían la recepción, quienes compondrían la música y donde haría la boda.

Mirarlos juntos… no puedo evitar imaginarme a mi misma abrazándote, recordar aquellos cálidos besos que me dabas cada noche antes de dormir. Y sobre todas las noches que disfrutábamos juntos.

-Tome princesa-Dijo Fluttershy entregándome un plato con algo de pastel-

-Gracias Fluttershy-

Ah, como olvidar tu gran afición a la cocina, te encantaba cocinar siempre, tomaste la carrera de Chef aquí en equestria. Si quizás tus primeros intentos fueron un fracaso y yo intentaba mostrar mi mejor cara después de probar tus horribles creaciones pero, conforme seguías ahí mejorabas cada vez mas hasta que eventualmente terminaste graduándote y terminaste por cumplir tu gusto de ser un maestro de cocina. Y lo mejor de todo era que solamente cocinabas para mi… cosa que me llenaba de alago. Recuerdo que solo una vez… una sola vez cocinaste para alguien mas y fue únicamente para recibir al rey de los Grifos. Habías preparado algo de carne ya que a ellos les gustaba, no te puse mucha atención cuando cocinaste eso, me asqueaba el pensar que comias carne y la cocinabas, pero eso no era motivo para odiarte o verte menos NO.

Esos eran tus gustos y sobretodo tu forma de alimentación, yo no podía evitar eso es parte de ti… y quererte cambiar eso seria cambiarte por completo. Asi como yo solo soy herbívora tu eres Omnívoro. Eres único y eso era lo que te hacia especial Absolut.

-Y recuerdan cuando fuimos a las cataratas Aleluya y Pinki empujo a Fluttershy desde el risco?-Dijo Rainbow partiéndose de risa-

-Fue aterrador…-Dijo Fluttershy escondiéndose entre su melena-

-Pero podias evitar la caída solo agitando las alas-Menciono Rainbow mirando a Fluttershy de manera curiosa-

-No entiendo tu razonamiento Fluttershy y no es insulto es solo que en casos normales cualquiera con alas podría a ver evitado la broma de pinki solo volando-Menciono Rarity-

Del otro lado de la mesa en la cual comíamos, tanto Twilight como Cadence y Shining Armor platicaban sobre lo que había estado ocurriendo estos últimos días.

-No me parece mala idea… tomando en cuenta que ya se veía venir esto por parte de los embajadores del reino Grifo.-continuaba Cadence- Ademas una vez terminemos eso tenemos planeado irnos de segunda luna de miel-Dijo Cadence recargando su cuerpo con el de Shining Armor-

-Aun estamos a discusión sobre a donde ir pero puede que algún lugar natural nos llamara mucho la atención-Dijo feliz-

En toda la cena no había dicho nada, solo escuchaba las pláticas de todos ahí presentes, mirar que Luna se había vuelto tan social desde que le dije que hiciera un grupo de estudio le sentó de maravilla. Me agradaría decir lo mismo de mi pero no… solo me mentiría a mi misma.

Terminado ese pequeño convivio, ofrecí a todos que pasaran la noche aquí en el castillo, el ultimo tren había partido hace unos minutos, aunque bien es cierto, me gusta tener invitados en el castillo, hacen que este lugar no sea tan callado y solitario.

Eventualmente Luna tomo mi lugar, y seguí con mi labor restante de ayer, el gran papeleo…

-A mal paso darle prisa-Dije un tanto desanimada-

Todas las ponis debían de estar durmiendo a estas horas… asi que no podría tener interrupciones, o eso pensé…

-Tia… ¿se puede?-

Eras tu Cadence… no había alcanzado ni a leer la mitad del primer documento cuando entraste por la puerta, tu rostro mostraba algo de inconformidad, al igual que algo de preocupación.

-Tia, se que no debe ser de mi incumbencia pero… te note bastante rara en nuestro convivio-Dijo preocupada- ocurre algo que te moleste?-Te acercaste-

-Es solo el constante cansancio de no poder terminar con esto Cadence es todo.-Menti lo mejor que pude pero-

-Tia, se que no se trata de eso, y en muchas ocasiones solias darme esa respuesta… creo ser lo suficientemente madura y como para que me puedas contar lo que te pasa, me preocupas tia.-

Tu voz siempre era tranquilizadora Cadence pero al igual que con Twilight no me siento segura de hablar con nadie sobre esto.

-Insisto Sobrina, es solo cuestión de trabajo, solo eh tenido una gran cantidad de trabajo estas ultimas semanas-

-No tia…-Te pusiste a un lado mio y te sentaste, a un lado mio poniendo tu pesuña sobre la mia-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo y lo sabes muy bien-

Esto me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sin querer tia… mire una foto en particular que tenias guardada en tu habitación hace un par de semanas, cuando vine a ayudarte con los arreglos para el concurso de arte de Canterlot-Me dijiste algo apenada supuse que fue por haber entrado a mi habitación y husmear- No fue mi intención ver esa foto tuya tia. Fue un accidente, había trompezado y varios libros me cayeron encima mio y… la foto apareció entre ellos-

Deje los papeles de lado y mire a Cadence.

-Entonces… ¿realmente quieres saber de el?-

-Si es posible si-


	2. Chapter 2

-Sabes Cadence… uno nunca cree que el amor lo puedes encontrar en alguien que es tan diferente a ti.- Cerré la puerta para evitar interrupciones de algún guardia o que alguien más entra.-

-Lo comprendo tía, pero tampoco es justo que estés de esa forma por alguien-Miro detenidamente a Celestia-

-Cadence, mi estado, podrías comprenderlo si ese alguien que tanto amas, se va de tu lado por tu culpa.- Me limite únicamente a mirarla con algo de inconformidad, ya que no quería tener esta conversación-

-a pesar de eso tía, calco y rápido, no te hagas esto a ti misma.- Te pusiste de pie y me abrazaste con fuerza- Todos cometemos errores-

Me temblaba un poco el cuerpo, en cierta forma tenías razón pero… el error que yo cometí me costó el amor de mi vida.

-La forma en que nos mirabas a todos en nuestro convivio… no era normal tía, deduje lo que te podría estar pasando, tomando en cuenta la foto que mire.-Te separaste de mi un poco para mirarme directamente- Quizás no pueda comprender bien el sentimiento que tienes dentro de ti en este momento pero, lo que yo quiero es ayudarte tía.-

-No quiero, que me juzgues por lo que hice en ese entonces Cadence, bastante tengo con mis memorias.- Te pedí antes de contarte lo ocurrido-

-No lo hare… pero por favor cuéntame que sucedió en ese entonces-

/Flash Back/

Te conté todo Cadence, desde el día en que el llego a Equestria, hasta de cómo nos terminamos volviendo pareja… La escena que más te cautivo fue la misma que a mí, la de la gala del galope, no te culpo, es muy hermosa cuando se cuenta de la manera correcta… pero, la razón que hizo que te contara todo esto, ocurrió un par de años después de lo sucedido en la gala.

-Llegas tarde-Me dijiste algo triste cuando miraste la hora… el reloj marcaba las 11:34 de la noche, tu me habías esperado todo este tiempo para tener nuestra cena de aniversario… llevábamos dos años juntos y la verdad era un día muy importante para mi… estoy segura que tu pensaste que yo lo miraba como una fecha cualquiera pero no…-

-Lo lamento mucho cariño enserio…-Me le acerque tratando mi mirarlo pero el solo desvió la mirada algo deprimido-

-Celestia…-Me hablaste con una voz muy seria, y te juro que esa vez me daba miedo que dijeras aquellas palabras que me romperían el corazón más adelante- Tu sabes…-Te levantaste de la silla y caminaste hasta mi.- Que comprendo tu situación. Después de todo eres la única princesa de todo este reino, y es muy importante que estés en ciertos eventos importantes-

-Gracias Absolut-Te sonreí un tanto alegre pues la verdad en ese entonces pensaba que me alagabas-Me alegra que entiendas…-Levantaste la mano, alzando levemente tu dedo índice-

-Pero…-Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa- Veo con indiferencia, que le das más importancia a tu trabajo que a mí-

-No cariño, para nada, el trabajo no es mas importante que tu.-Coloque mi casco debajo de su barbilla, moviendo su rostro un poco para que me miraras.-

Apartaste mi casco con tu mano y lo único que dijiste fue.

-Celestia… me estoy cansando de ser siempre tu ultima prioridad.-Intente reprochar pero el continuo hablándome- se que tienes cosas importantes que hacer, y como te mencione, comprendo a la perfección tu situación, pero tampoco es justo de tu parte que siempre me dejes como ultima prioridad… La semana pasada tuviste que irte a Yeguadelphia, sabiendo que iríamos a ver la exposición de arte que TU mencionaste que querías ir… te espere el tiempo necesario hasta que llegaste no una ni dos, si no cuatro horas mas tarde, ya después de que el museo casi cerrara.-

-Se a lo que te refieres Absolut, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez…-Le mire- Quiero estar contigo para hacer todo en lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo, pero luego surgen estos compromisos de última hora y no puedo simplemente rechazarlos.-

Permaneciste unos minutos callado y suspiraste muy pesadamente… como si no quisieras decirme lo que me ibas a decir.

-Una vez alguien muy importante me dijo… "Aprende a ver tus prioridades".-Me miraste algo desilusionado- tu para mi eres lo más importante Celestia… quiero que me respondas… ¿Realmente soy importante para ti?-

-Por supuesto que si Absolut.-Dije sin pensarlo dos veces- Tan solo… quisiera no tener tanto trabajo…-Desvié la mirada-

-¿Has pensado en conseguir algún sucesor o… algún poni el cual pudiera relevarte de vez en cuando?-Ofreciste esa opción, al principio no era mala idea pero… eso en si me consumiría aún más espacio y tiempo, cosa lo cual no disponía en ese entonces-

-De hacerlo, me consumiría mas tiempo, cosa de lo cual carecemos incluso ahora Absolut.-Le mencione esperando que entendiera-

-Vale…-Suspiraste un tanto neutro- Preví que llegarías tarde, por lo cual le pedí a los cocineros que retrasaran la cena.-

-Muchas gracias querido-Te sonreí pero tu no hiciste lo mismo… solo te sentaste nuevamente en la silla-

Pero esa en si era una advertencia de tu parte… por muy indirecta que fuese, por dentro sabía que no podía seguir haciendo mi trabajo fuera del horario.  
Intente seguir con mi trabajo, respetando el horario que había hecho estrictamente, por mucho que me pidieran algunos ponis que lo extendiera una hora o dos… no quería correr el riesgo de perder a Absolut por eso, además… por si fuera eso poco, cuando hicimos nuestra relación publica, yo sinceramente esperaba que los ponis apoyaran mi decisión, que apoyaran mi relación que tenía con Absolut. Y lo hicieron… pero tan solo una pequeña parte y solo los que vivían lejos de las capitales y en zonas rurales, únicamente los Aristócratas, y adinerados eran los que estaban rotundamente en contra de mi relación con Absolut.

Esto solo empeoro nuestra situación, el hecho que le llegaran algunas cartas de desprecio a Absolut, el solo se reía, muchas veces me preguntaba por qué se reía de las cartas que el leía, cuando a escondidas tomaba sus cartas y las leía yo, solo leía cada maldito insulto dirigido hacia el, de que no podría ser digno de estar conmigo, tampoco de si quiera estar viviendo aquí en el castillo conmigo, había cartas que preguntaban el como una criatura como el había llamado mi atención. Esto seria un cuento de nunca acabar.

Intente hacer una reunión con todos aquellos remitentes de las cartas pero…

-Déjalos, no les des el placer.-Dijiste mientras seguías cocinando-

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que te dicen?-Le dije alzando la voz molesta- No solo a ti, sino también a mí-

-Querida.-Pusiste el plato de comida en la mesa- Solo es alguien aburrido-

Después de eso solo me besaste, pidiéndome que no hiciera nada relacionado con las cartas. Y que los dejara hacer, solo dijiste que eventualmente ellos se aburrirían de seguirlo haciendo al no recibir respuesta.

Por bastante tiempo soportaste las burlas y los maltratos e incluso los abusos de los ponis, pero lo hacías únicamente porque no se te permitía lastimar algún ser vivo, fuera de la jurisdicción de tus organizaciones, las cuales a un desconozco, de hecho nunca hablaste de ellas… cuando lo hacías solo mencionabas que eran simples trabajos relacionados a la defensa y ofensiva de ciertos eventos.

Sin embargo, por mucho que me hubiera gustado que esto entre tú y yo siguiera, no podía ser… pues poco después de esto, habían comenzado a haber mas relación, con el reino grifo y minotauro. Casi todos los días intentaba desocuparme a tiempo para estar el resto del día juntos. Pero… las reuniones, conferencias, platicas y papeleo sobre la alianza que se formaría tomaban ese tiempo y se alargaban mas de la cuenta, por mucho que yo quisiera terminarlas no podía, incluso quería solo darles fin, pues sabía que no soportarías que te volviera a quedar mal, por lo cual evitaba a toda costa que tú y yo quedáramos en algo.

Pero esto era un arma de doble filo, al no querer salir contigo, porque sabía que estos meses yo estaría bastante ocupada, se me colocaba la misma soga al cuello, eventualmente te diste cuenta que yo evitaba cualquier salida contigo porque la verdad miraba con mas prioridad mi trabajo que a ti en ese entonces. Mire la oportunidad de hacer mas prospera a Equestria, que hacer mas prospera nuestra relación y eso fue lo que te aparto de mí.

-Absolut…-Dije entre llanto-

Me partió el corazón el verte ir, por mucho que lo intentara, tu ya habías tomado una decisión, no quería que te fueras pero esto, yo misma me lo busque… si no hubiera estado tan necia con mi trabajo tu estarías conmigo en este momento y no como un novio… si no como algo mucho mas.

-Por favor Absolut.-Te suplique en llanto, tratando de que no te fueras y pasaras por ese portal que te alejaría de mi- Perdóname… enserio perdóname-

No me miraste… tan solo te limitaste a decirme-Espero que de este modo le pongas empeño a algo Celestia, pues veo que a lo nuestro, por muchas oportunidades que te dé, siempre es lo mismo-

Me rompiste el corazón, pero no por cruel… tenías razón, quizás si lo hubiera platicado contigo y no hubiera buscado la respuesta yo sola, todo habría cambiado para mejor.

Te llevaste únicamente lo que te pertenecía… dejaste el cuarto casi vacío, cuando el portal se cerró, detrás de ti, aquel viento a la hora de cerrarse alzo un pequeño papel, pero no era eso… era aquella foto que tu y yo nos tomamos en nuestro picnic hace unos meses, me lamente durante meses por este suceso.

Las mucamas no sabían que hacer conmigo, descuide mis labores cuando te fuiste, yo no miraba algún motivo por el cual seguir… pero quizás y lo que decias era cierto… tuve que verte como una prioridad, o quizás no como eso… si no como el poni más importante para mí. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría hecho que tu aun estuvieras a mi lado.

/Fin del Flash back/

-Tía-Me abrazabas fuertemente… había roto en llanto después de que te conté todo, en cierta forma me sentía bien contándote esto, era como si me quitara un peso de encima. Era un alivio que se mantenía ahí presente.-Tranquila… Los errores son de todos.-

-Cadence… esos errores me costaron el amor de mi vida, no sabes lo mucho que deseo tan solo verlo una vez mas.-Te mencione esto, mientras me secaba las lágrimas-

-¿Nunca decidiste ir a visitarlo?... eso sería una gran sorpresa para el ¿no crees?-

-Intente hacerlo Cadence, el problema ahora es que el nunca esta dos veces en el mismo lugar, o al menos no es muy constante a quedarse en un lugar específico por mucho tiempo.-Me puse de pie-

-Pero quizás y si lo vuelves a ver tía, puede que vuelvan a estar juntos, esto solo fue una riña, en toda relación hay discusiones, incluso, las mismas relaciones tienden a terminar momentáneamente, solo para permitir que ambos vean los errores que han estado cometiendo y los buenos momentos que se pueden forjar si vuelven a estar juntos.- Me sonreíste con aquella esperanza de poder volver a estar juntos pero…-

-Que me hace pensar que el no está ahora mismo con alguna otra yegua Cadence… o alguien diferente.-Suspire tristemente-

-Tía, una relación como la tuya, y como me la contaste, no puede terminar de esa manera, quien sabe. Quizás el al igual que tu, se este preguntando por ti, además… no te compares con nadie tía, eres hermosa, sabia, amable, generosa, muy risueña-Reíste en esto último- y sobre todo…-Pusiste tu pesuña en mi pecho- Una yegua con un gran corazón… Absolut no echaría a la basura todo ese tiempo…-

-Cadence… han pasado siglos desde que nos vimos, dudo mucho si quiera que el sea el mismo que yo conocí- Desvié la mirada un poco triste.-

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos tía… ¿que dices?-

Tus palabras me daban esperanza, tus ojos me daban fortaleza, puede y tuvieras razón, pero me daba miedo el no saber, me llenaba de dudas, por el simple hecho de que tu ya no quisieras estar mas conmigo. Sin embargo, quizás por esta vez, sea yo quien lo esta arruinando, quizás por esto pueda llegar a perderme una vida feliz con Absolut de nuevo si no me esfuerzo un poco mas.

-Esta bien Cadence.-Te dije un tanto temblorosa en mis palabras-

-Veras que todo saldrá bien tía.-

-¿Y si no?-

-El esfuerzo lo hicimos tía, es mejor hacer algo, que no hacer nada-Me sonreíste una vez mas, solo para abrazarme- deja el trabajo Tía, es tarde y no es bueno que estés fuera de la cama a estas horas-

"Al día siguiente"

Esperaba que para este punto Cadence, al menos hubieras guardado el secreto… aunque admito que en cierta forma me alagaban, y se sorprendían por este simple hecho, era algo me llenaba de alegría, incluso me llegue a sonrojar un poco, ya que tu Twiligth, nunca pensaste que yo podría tener una relación con alguien en particular. Pero lo que realmente les llenaba de intriga, y de una cosa en particular que Cadence no les conto, cosa que hasta cierto punto te agradezco.

-¡Entonces díganos quien es el afortunado!-Festejo Pinki alzando sus cascos al aire expulsando bastante confeti-

-De seguro será alguien muy distinguido ¿no princesa?-Menciono Rarity-

-¿Pero a todo esto como se llama?, ¿Qué tipo de poni es?, ¿Dónde vive?, ¿Lo conozco?, ¿Lo conocí?, ¿tiene algun color favorito?,¿Qué tan alto es?, ¿le gustan las manzanas o las peras?, ¿es nervioso?, ¿esquizofrénico?,¿inmaduro?...-

Note que tanto Twiligth como Rainbow Dash le taparon la boca, por mi parte solo me causaron algo de gracia sus respuesta porque sabía que si les respondiera esas preguntas, no serían para nada las respuestas que ellas esperarían.

-¿Pero porque nunca lo mencionaste hermana?-Dijiste un tanto curiosa de esto Luna, y no es para menos, en cierta forma siento que te lo debo y tu mas que nadie merece saberlo, pero quisiera que lo vieras en persona en vez de solo describírtelo.-

-Es cierto, porque mantener algo como eso princesa- Me pregunto Starligth-

Mil y un preguntas mas me tomaron por sorpresa hasta que finalmente Cadence las hizo callar únicamente para que al menos me dejaran explicarles un poco… mantuve el dialogo alrededor de media hora tratando de relatar todo de la manera mas breve posible, y conforme mi historia avanzaba, y conforme las respuestas a sus antiguas preguntas se iban respondiendo, las caras de las mismas portadoras me tenían un poco nerviosa… ya que Absolut no era un poni… el no vivía en Equestria, mucho menos en este mundo… pero lo que mas les sorprendió saber es que él, al igual que yo, puede vivir eternamente, de ahí en mas tus preguntas Twiligth surgieron como agua que lleva el océano, preguntas de nunca acabar, hasta que todas tus amigas solo te miraron, pidiéndote que pusieras atención a la situación en la cual estaba enfrascada.

-De seguro recordaras al menos un lugar el cual estés segura que frecuente ¿no hermana?-

-Tengo un par de ideas de donde podría estar… pero no puedo asegurarles nada, pero ocuparíamos un espejo en particular para ir hasta con el-

-Bueno, en el palacio de Twilight aun este el…-Hablo Rarity pero la interrumpí-

-Esta vez no me refiero a ese Rarity, es cierto y Starswirl hizo ese espejo, pero no era el único, tanto mi hermana como yo éramos sus alumnas en ese entonces… y el nunca dejo sus secretos ocultos, nos dejo tanto a mi hermana y a mi sus conocimientos. Vengan acompáñenme.-

Hacía tiempo y no recorríamos estos pasillos mi hermana y yo, y ahora con todas las ponis, me sentía nerviosa, bajamos aún más que las mismas catacumbas, en todo esos pasillos abandonados, en los cuales incluso solo se miraba una niebla, era por el frio que hacia ahí abajo, una gran puerta de madera yacía ahí abajo, era uno de los muchos lugares de trabajo de nuestro antiguo maestro.

-Normalmente no solemos entrar aquí-Mencione- únicamente lo hacemos cuando ocupamos comprobar ciertas cosas.-

Con ayuda de mi magia, un engrane mágico hizo que la puerta se iluminara en ciertas partes de ella, permitiendo así que la puerta se fuera abriendo lentamente, de poco a poco, solo para poder ver lo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, aquel estudio de trabajo de mi antiguo mentor, todo seguía como lo deje, un tanto polvoriento, pues nadie bajaba hasta este lugar.

-¡Es el estudio de Star Swirl!-Grito Twilight al ver el estudio- ¡Crei que era donde estaba ubicada la biblioteca de Canterlot!-

-A Star Swirl nunca le gustaron las visitas oportunas, mucho menos que hubiera ponis curiosos-Hablo Luna- era muy especial con sus cosas, le gustaba tenerlo todo en "Orden", bueno a su manera de la percepción del orden.-

Reí un poco ante esto ultimo, pues mi hermana tenia razón, a Starswirl nunca le gustaron que tocaran sus cosas, y ni hablar cuando algún poni tocaba su sombrero, en si el era un científico loco… cuando tocaban su sombrero, realmente se volvía peor que loco.

-Este espejo… lo hizo yo mucho antes de que mi hermana fuera desterrada-Dije quitando un gran manto el cual cubría un espejo rectangular, de una altura de 4 metros y 10 de ancho- este lo usábamos para traer ciertas cosas de los mundo que Starswirl y yo visitábamos.

-¿Y como funcionara? ¿No nos llevara a la otra Equestria?-Menciono Twilight-

-Puede ser modificado con magia el lugar de salida de este portal.-Con ayuda de mi magia el espejo se encendió en un brillo rojizo- mas sin embargo, solo puede llevarnos a tres de nosotras… el espejo no puede soportar la transportación de más de esos usuarios-

-Puedes llevar a quien tu quieras hermana…-

-Luna, quiero que seas tu una de las que me acompañe… tu mas que nadie quisiera que lo conocieras… Al igual que tu Cadence… quisiera que me acompañaras.-

-Tía, segura que no quieres que…-Te interrumpi-

-Tu fuiste la que me animo a hacer esto… además, creo que contigo a mi lado, podrás ayudarme en caso de que el no quiera si quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra.-

-Si así lo quieres tía… ire entonces contigo.-


	3. Chapter 3

Contadas son las veces que use mi espejo, siempre que usaba un hechizo de localización, lo único que tenia que tomar en cuenta a la hora de usarlo, era saber cómo era aquel ser que yo quería visitar, no me llevaba precisamente a un lado de él, pero si en un área circundante de donde él estaría.

Nuestra llegada a su mundo… podría decir, que no fue ni mal, ni bien recibida, tal parecía que muchos ahí estaban a acostumbrados a que algunos viajaran entre mundos, o que al menos nos tele transportáramos.

-¿Que es este lugar hermana?-Dijo Luna algo extrañada-

Podría decir que el lugar era un tanto parecido a las calles de Ponyhattan, bastante moderna de hecho, podíamos ver toda clase de criaturas caminando de un lado a otro, desde dragones volando, como Zorros, Lobos, algunas avez que tenían cierto aspecto humano, pero no del todo.

Los edificios eran grandes, el sonido era comparable con la misma ciudad de Ponyhattan, o incluso un poco mas fuerte, no había precisamente nadie vestida de alguna forma en particular, cada una iba con su respectivo gusto, algunos llevaban armadura puesta, como algunos otros solo llevaban sus respectivas prendas de vestir.

-Tía, ¿estas segura que vive por este lugar?-Pregunto algo nerviosa-

-Es uno de los lugares que el solía platicarme, decía que venía a pasar el tiempo con "Amigos" a este mundo-Mire el entorno- Pero nunca me dijo como era… Supongo que preguntando llegaremos a nuestro destino.-

-Puede y tengas razón-Dijo mi hermana mientras comenzaba a caminar-

-¿Pero si nadie por este lugar sabe de Absolut, Tía?-Pregunto Cadence siguiendo el paso de Luna-

-Solo nos quedara seguir otra pista, es todo…-

Nuestra caminata por la ciudad solo nos conducían hacia personas y criaturas que no reconocían por completo el nombre, algunos solo decían que oían de el, mas sin embargo no sabían donde encontrarlo, y esto era repetitivo en muchas ocasiones.

-Absolut… Si, lo conozco, usualmente trae su Equipamiento conmigo para darle refinamiento o encargarme alguna forja en especial-Dijo un Lobo humanoide de pelaje plateado y ojos azules, llevando consigo un traje.- Tengo entendido que hoy mismo había ido a otro mundo.-

-¿Y no regresara aquí?-Pregunto Cadence-

-¡Claro que regresara!, aquí vive después de todo. desconozco adonde fue con exactitud, pero su horario al estar aquí, es a partir de que el sol de oculta.-

-Muchas gracias señor… una ultima cosa si no es molestia-Me dirigí hacia el lobo-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Sabrá donde es donde el vive?, Lamento la indiscreción de mi pregunta, pero quisiera hablar con el-

-Mhh…Se que vive lejos de las ciudades, le gusta las zonas forestadas, de hecho tiene todo un santuario donde solo vive, ahí mismo tiene su casa… o cabaña… o mansión la verdad no se.-

-¿Podría decirnos como se llama el lugar?-Hablo luna-

-Lo siento, desconozco ese lugar, únicamente vengo a esta ciudad a entregar mi mercancía, y Absolut únicamente es un cliente habitual de mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que negociar una ultima compra señoritas-Dijo tomando un maletín de color negro bastante grande, para luego disponer a irse- Quien puede darles información mas cercana de el, es su amigo Top, lo encontraran en la zona central de la ciudad, el tiene la único y gran Antro del lugar.

Seguimos la pista que nos dio aquel lobo, a pesar de todo, nosotras no llamábamos para nada la atención, incluso había algunos ponis, pero en su mayoría pegasos volando y unicornios algo altos, del mismo tamaño de mi hermana, incluso mirábamos algunos que eran Antropomorfos.

Íbamos preguntando, donde podríamos encontrar el tal "Antro de Top", algunos nos explicaban a detalle, o incluso solo a señas, diciendo que solo estaba a unas cuadras mas. Eventualmente terminamos llegando, en si era ver aquel lugar donde los ponis jóvenes venían a solo "Divertirse", mire a mi hermana y sobrina y ellas al igual que yo, solo nos tragamos un poco de saliva esperando no encontrarnos con nada fuera de lo "común".

Cuando entramos el lugar estaba iluminado con luces de neón, el lugar en si era obscuro, pero la luz de neón ayudaba un poco, al entrar, el sonido de afuera, fue completamente aislado del sonido del interior, se podía escuchar la música de aquí, el cual era un jazz simple, había unas escaleras que daban hacia diferentes pisos, dos superiores y un inferior según decía en un pequeño mini mapa.

Algunos subían otros bajaban, algunos simplemente daban por terminada su estadía ahí y se retiraban, decidí preguntarle a una hembra, quien era de hecho una especie de Delfín Antropomorfo.

-Disculpa, donde podemos encontrar a ¿Top?-Pregunte a la hembra que iba subiendo las escaleras-

-Como su nombre lo dice, en la parte superior-Señalo con uno de sus dedos-

Subimos las escaleras, que eran de cristal por cierto, eran algo largas pero algo curioso era que al mirar hacia abajo, miramos la planta baja desde arriba, cientos de mesas, acomodadas de tal modo que en el centro había un pequeño escenario, en el cual había un grupo de Jazz tocando de manera tranquila, al llegar al segundo piso, todo estaba calmado, solo había uno que otro ser bebiendo en una barra, había un total de 5 mesas en este ultimo piso, pero eran bastas y grandes, eran de un cristal transparente, mientras que las sillas eran de terciopelo rojo… en un sillón alargado se encontraba un humano de pelo corto, el cual supuse que podría tratarse de Top.

Nos acercamos hasta el, note que estaba durmiendo, Cadence por su lado no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa divertida, a lo cual yo también reí, Luna toco levemente el rostro de este humano, quien, adormilado, movió su mano tratando de alejar el casco de mi hermana para no ser despertado pero al poco rato recibo una contestación de alguien de la barra.

-Oye Top, esas tres yeguas te buscan-Hablo el mismo dependiente de la barra, quien limpiaba en ese momento algunos vasos-

-Creí haber dejado a todos en claro que hoy no despacharíamos este piso, por las actualizaciones de invierno-Dijo un tanto desganado mientras se restregaba los ojos para despertar-

Cuando termino por levantarse, miro con algo de asombro nuestra presencia.

-Valla, llevo algo de tiempo sin mirar una Alicornio… unas décadas por lo menos.-Dijo poniendo atención a Luna, quien solo se alejo un poco del humano, con algo de desconfianza-

-Disculpe nuestra intromisión, pero nos dijeron que usted conoce a Absolut-Hablo Cadence acercándose un poco hacia el humano quien se acomodó en el sillón para sentarse de mejor manera.- Quisiéramos saber si podría decirnos donde podríamos encontrarlo.-

-Pues están de suerte, Absolut siempre viene a mi discoteca, claro una vez termina su trabajo viene aquí-Dijo poniéndose de pie- Por favor tomen asiento- Dicho esto de los lados del sillón aparecieron un total de 3 sillones mas pero individuales, cosa que me sorprendió un poco al principio, eh igual a mi hermana y Cadence- Les tocara esperar hasta en la noche que es la hora recurrente en la que Absolut viene, de momento…-Miro a uno de los trabajadores- Sírvele a estas Yeguas lo que pidan. – Miro a las ponis –Sean libres de pedir lo que quieran, hare un par de llamadas y regresare con ustedes.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar-

El "Mesero" era un lobo plateado, el cual bestia de manera casual, eh de decir que nos atendió bastante bien, pero no me sentía a gusto estando en este lugar, me sentía nerviosa, pensaba que Absolut podría llegar a este lugar en cualquier momento y no sabría precisamente que decirle… Ah pasado tanto tiempo… que tengo miedo incluso de verlo, son nervios… al igual que algo de ansias por verlo.

Pese a que el dueño tendría cerrado la parte superior de su local, nos permitió únicamente a nosotras estar aquí… en cierta forma fue bueno, eventualmente, Top, se acerco a nosotras sentándose en el sillón al tiempo que dijo.

-Bueno, dentro de poco no tardara en llegar Absolut, tal parece ser que terminaron antes de tiempo su "Rutina"-Dijo riendo el humano mientras se acomodaba- Por cierto… ¿De donde conocen a Absolut?, nunca me conto que conociera a Alicornios como ustedes-Quedo algo pensante- Aunque por otro lado podría entender por qué no me contara… suelo ser muy coleccionista en el ámbito de los cuernos y objetos mágicos…-Dijo recargándose contra el respaldo-

-Vera, anteriormente yo…-Estaba a punto de decirle pero instantáneamente se escuchó que un grupo de personas riendo a fuertes carcajadas subían por las escaleras, cuando notamos quienes eran, mi corazón prácticamente se paro en ese momento, no era difícil identificarlo… aun mantenía su muy característico pelo largo y de color blanco. Al lado de el venían un grupo de tres humanos mas, quienes junto a el se iban riendo-

-Jajaja, quien lo diría. A pesar de todo se nos fue el dragon Ancestral.-

-No Absolut… Suelta ese dragon-Dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a una de las mesas y se acomodaba- ¡Atrás, tengo un dragon ancestral ahhhhhhhhh!-Intento torpemente de hacer una voz divertida pero no le funciono del todo, pero, tal parecía que había pasado algo "Gracioso", para que ellos se rieran de esa forma-

-Absolut, te dijimos que te lo robaría Loren.-Dijo uno de sus amigos-

-Pero no les servía igual-Dijo tomando asiento en una silla junto a sus amigos-

-¡¿No les sirve?¡ Y ¿a mi tampoco me sirve? ¿A nadie le sirve, no?-Dijo en su ataque de risa incontrolable-

-No les servía el dragon de igual manera…-Dijo un tanto risueño mientras voltava a ver a Top- Venga compa, lo de siempre-

-Claro que noooo-Dijo con sarcasmo un segundo-

-Mira escúchame… les faltaban dos torres por destruirnos, la inferior y la superior, de que les servía el dragon ese?-Decía haciendo un ademan con su mano, como dando a entender a que se alejara algo-

-¡Todo el grupo nos cagaba a pijasos y luego nos podrían romper las torres!-Dijo un tercero-

-Les hubieras dado el Hydro también ya que había aparecido, ¿de que les servía? Teníamos dos torres nomas-Completo a carcajadas el segundo-

Su platica seguía, me costaba algo de trabajo creer que Absolut no nos hubiera notado, aunque también, estábamos en un extremo del lugar, así que en parte era entendible el porque, no se dio cuenta de nosotras.

Poco después Top, se acercó a ellos, llamando la atención de Absolut mas que nada y note que nos señalo a nosotras, como si dijera que nosotras lo estábamos buscando.  
Esto llenaba mi corazón de nerviosismo, mi palpitar estaba por los aires, mis cascos me temblaban y sentía que no podría si quiera articular ninguna palabra al momento de que el me fuera a hablar.

Poco después de que Top hablo con él, solo el se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta nosotras. Intentaba aparentar estar calmada, cosa que sinceramente pienso yo, no lo parecía para nada, por mucho que lo siguiera mirando, el… no había cambiado nada, quizás y se mira un poco mas formal pero, me preocupa mas el saber que piensa de que lo este buscando a estas alturas de lo que era nuestra relación…

-¿Celestia?-Dijo el una vez se puso frente a nosotras-

Su voz… como extrañaba su voz, suave, pero fuerte… amable pero diligente… Absolut se notaba un poco extrañado por verme, de hecho, no me quito la vista de encima-

-Cuanto tiempo… yo… No esperaba verte por aquí-Miro a Cadence y a Luna- No sabía que tuvieras una segunda hermana-Dijo mirando detenidamente a Cadence-

-Oh, No para nada-Dije rápidamente tratando de no parecer nerviosa y ansiosa- es mi sobrina Cadence, y ella es Luna mi hermana… anteriormente te había hablado de ella Absolut-

-Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ella-Dijo tomando asiento en una cuarta silla que había aun lado mío- Celestia me contaba grandes cosas sobre su juventud entre ustedes dos-Dijo un tanto divertido mientras se acomodaba- creo recordar el anécdota de cuando aventaste a un tal Starswirl por la ventana pensando que podía volar.-

Ante esto Luna solo me miro inculpándome al tiempo que fruncía el ceño hacia a mí, al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a tener un tono rojizo apenas notable, de no ser por su color obscuro de pelaje.

-¿Así que usted es Absolut?-Hablo Cadence a lo que comenzaba a preocuparme por lo que ella pudiese decir-

-Depende, ¿te debo algo?-Dijo divertido haciendo que Cadence se riera de esto-

-Ja ja ja, no para nada, es solo que Celestia nos contó un poco sobre usted y bueno, solo quería conocerlo en persona-Hablo de manera relajada hacia Absolut quien permaneció atento a las palabras de Cadence-

-Bueno-Se aclaró la garganta un poco Absolut- Deduzco que te conto…

-Todo-Lo interrumpí abruptamente, solo para completar su frace- Sabe todo…-

-Ya veo, Bueno… Pidan lo que quieran ira por mi cuenta, hablare un poco con ellos y regresare con ustedes en unos minutos.-

Dicho esto, el se puso de pie y se retiró, dejándonos a las tres a solas…

-Tía, podemos darle tiempo a solas si así lo quieres…-Dijo Cadence volteándome a ver-

-Eventualmente necesitaría hablar con el, solo que… Aun no me siento del todo segura…-

-Hermana… enserio él es con el que solías salir?-Me miro Luna con algo de intriga-

-Si, Luna, el es de quien me enamore…-Poco después de decir esto sentí el casco de Cadence sobre mi lomo-

-Y lo podrás seguir amando tía-Sonrio amigable- se que así será, solo hay que encontrarte un buen momento para que hables con el-

-Y Donde siguieres que hablemos?-Dije un poco excéntrica-

-Bueno… si vez el modo de que pasemos uno o dos días en su casa.-

Comenzó a hacerme ojitos mi propia sobrina, casi suplicándome que le dijera a Absolut que pasaría la noche con el.

-Cadence no puedo pedirle tal cosa-Dije indignada- apenas y nos vimos después de siglos, literalmente hablando-

-Tía, tu y Absolut sostuvieron una relación, por consiguiente, ustedes tienen un cierto nivel de confianza y un ligero toque de "Apoyo" mutuo, con esto me refiero que si el te llegase a pedir algo o un favor… no dudo que tu se lo cumplas o me equivoco?-Dijo mirándome de manera insinuante al tiempo que una ceja suya se alzaba, cosa que me sonrojo-

-Cadence no confundas…-

-No me mal entiendas tía, hasta cierto punto tu sabes que tengo razón en esto… solo te pido que juegues esas cartas a tu favor tía, no es difícil, tienes encanto y dudo mucho que el siguiera piense en decirte...

/Dos horas después/

-Bueno, la verdad no veo ningún problema con que tu, y sobrina y hermana, pasen la noche en mi casa… pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran-Me dijo Absolut al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su bebida la cual era licor-

-Muchas gracias Absolut-Le sonreí agradecida-

-Vale, nos iremos en media hora, solo terminamos esto y nos marchamos.-

Cuando regrese a la mesa, Cadence solo me miraba un poco ansiosa por la respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo ella-

-siento que lo utilizo Cadence…-

-No lo veas de ese modo, tan solo intentamos saber si tu relación aun se puede salvar.-

-No por nada eres la princesa del amor verdad Cadence?-Dijo Luna al tiempo que dejo salir una leve risa-

Fin del cap


	4. Chapter 4

Algo que eh de mencionar es que Absolut nunca perdió su amor por la jardinería, pues, al llegar a su casa (Que de casa no tiene nada, sino que es una mansión), me veía un poco apenada el tener que haberle pedido esto a Absolut… la entrada a su casa estaba compuesta de un sendero rodeado por arboles de durazno, llegado así hasta la entrada, de ahí el camino se dividía a los lados, los cuales yo suponía que daban a la parte trasera de esta mansión, el lugar en si estaba embellecido por la flora, la puerta estaba compuesta de dos grandes pedazos de metal, las cuales estaban transcritas con un idioma que al menos yo no podría entender, a los lados de la puerta había dos pilares que tenían mucho parentesco a las alicornios… no es para menos, el me había mencionado que era una de sus tres razas favoritas.

-Adelante… mi casa es su casa-Dijo al tiempo que nos daba el permiso de entrar a su casa, abriendo la puerta de par en par-

Al entrar no tenía palabras para nada, estaba sorprendida… el gran espacio me sorprendía, todo bastante decoroso, tomo muy imperialista a mi punto de vista, había cuadros con paisajes o con el junto a sus amigos y otras chicas, pero todas esas eran en convivio, sin embargo solo una de esas me llamo la atención… y… era una en particular, en esta pintura estábamos los dos juntos.

En la pintura, el permanecía sentado en el césped… yo estaba justo detrás de él abrazándolo, ese día… ese día me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que ocurrio… era un día el cual lo habíamos dedicado únicamente para nosotros dos… supongo que lo haz de recordar, de no ser así no tendrías esa pintura en ese lugar…

/Flash back/

Ese día, te habías levantado temprano… mucho antes que yo, incluso recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me levanto, e incluso me vistió aun adormilada, sin ni siquiera ganas de salir a esas horas. Eventualmente mis ánimos comenzaban a subir y solo te dije…

-Solo Alzo el sol y nos vamos cariño-Te sonreí mientras tu solo me besabas la frente dándome a entender un "De acuerdo"-

Tras terminar ese día, nos fuimos muy lejos de Canterlot… ni siquiera los Guardias mismos supieron en donde estaría. Esto en cierta forma los preocupo, pero al saber que me fui contigo, te dieron cierta confianza de que tu y yo regresaríamos, tarde o temprano.

-Nunca me dijiste a donde iríamos.-Le dije un tanto curiosa-

No me contestaste, solo me guiaste a través del denso pastizal, hasta lo que era una loma sobresaliendo, la cual nos daba una vista enorme de lo que era toda Equestria. Muy a lo lejos podía ver el palacio de Canterlot, las ciudades como Yeguadelphia, PoniHattan, Las pegasus, Trottinhame, entre muchas otras ciudades… Era nuestro primer aniversario… y ese día para sorprenderme, me habías traído a este lugar únicamente con el propósito de mostrarme un regalo que habías hecho para mi… tu regalo constaba de una pequeña esfera en la cual podía ver cientos de miles de estrellas pequeñas, girando entre si. Me agradaba bastante y mas por el hecho de que en un cierto tiempo. Aquellas estrellas se juntaron, formando una yegua muy parecida a mi en una pequeña silueta muy hermosa…

-Vieras que fue difícil miniaturizar estrellas y compactarlas en esa pequeña esfera. Pero…-Me abrazaste contra ti- veo que valió la pena con solo ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya cariño.-

-Absolut…-Me sonroje desviando mi mirada hacia otro lado, por la pena que sentía por su halago-Muchas gracias cariño- tome su regalo entre mis cascos-

-Me alegra saber que te tomaras este día solo para nosotros-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-

-Me resulto difícil, pero por ti, cualquier cosa.-

Absolut ese día le había pedido ayuda a un amigo suyo que nos retratara, no le era difícil, solo nos ocupo una media hora estando sin movernos, aunque en muchas ocasiones, nos movíamos apropósito solo para molestar a su amigo…  
Una vez que termino, el se retiró para en marcar el cuadro, pero, por nuestra parte… Absolut y yo tendríamos esta tarde solo para los dos… y no queríamos desaprovecharla del todo.

-Sabes querida…-Me recostó en el césped de espaldas quedando con el encima mío- Cuando dije que fueras mi yegua… no lo decía en broma.-

-Pocas veces dices algo serio ¿sabes?, tomando en cuenta que no eres precisamente la persona más seria, a pesar de tu aspecto-

-No juzgues un libro por su portada.- acerco su rostro al mío-

-Nunca lo haría… por eso estamos juntos ahora ¿no?-Le sonreí de manera coqueta, tomándolo de la parte trasera de su cabeza con mis cascos, únicamente para acercarlo más a mí-

-¿Quién es mi pequeña poni?-Dijo divertido acariciándome-

-Yo lo soy-Dije sonrojada a su comentario dejándome llevar por el beso que el comenzó-

/Fin del flash back/

Y pensar que ese recuerdo es tan distante… y a la vez tan cercano…

-No esperaba visitas, así que disculpen si no tengo nada preparado… si gustan exploren un poco, preparare la cena, las habitaciones adicionales se encuentran en el primer piso, tomen la que gusten, únicamente les pido que dejen todo en su lugar una vez lo usen-Dijo de manera amable, antes de retirarse por una de las puertas-

-Tía-Dijo casi en regaño, pero en susurro, al tiempo que me daba una señal con su rostro para que lo acompañase-Ve con el-

-No puedo…-Dije insegura- enserio, siento que algo terminara saliendo mal-

-El que no arriesga no gana Hermana, ahora ve con el-Dijo empujándome desde los flancos con sus cascos hasta la puerta por la cual paso Absolut- no venimos hasta aquí solo para que te acobardes-

Cadence abrió la puerta y la cerro atrás de mi una vez entre por esta, estaba ante un pasillo el cual apenas y note a Absolut doblando por una de las esquinas, seguí su pista, con la intención de hablarle… pero caminaba de manera lenta, en cierta forma quería hablar con el, pero otra parte de mi se sentía nerviosa y… muy insegura, pensaba que este sentimiento se había ido de mi… pensaba que ya no tendría este sentimiento desde que había dejado de ser una adolecente, pero tal parece que esto me acompañara toda la vida.

Al llegar a una puerta de madera, escuche la voz de Absolut… mi pregunta era…Esta solo, ¿porque habla?, entre abri la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido pero.

-¿Qué haces?-Escuche una voz femenina-

-Oh, una conocida llego esta tarde a la discoteca de Top, junto con compañía.-Hablo Absolut-

-¿Invitadas entonces?-Dijo un poco curiosa la voz femenina-

-Así es, te molesto con que me ayudes con la cena querida?-Hablo Absolut-

Mire por la entreabierta puerta, y solo note a una chica… tenia características de un fénix, pero humanoide, de la misma altura que Absolut – Claro, pero recuerda que tengo que irme hoy, que salgo a mi ultima sesión-Dijo la fénix abrazándolo-

-¿No quieres llevarte algo?- Le dijo volteando a verla-

-No, gracias, este cuerpo tiene que cuidarse-Dijo divertida dándole un beso en la mejilla- solo te ayudare con esto y me ire-

Solo lleve una pesuña a mi pecho… era un dolor, irónicamente indoloro, me dolía el hecho de saber que Absolut nunca le vería remedio a nuestra relación… el… a diferencia de mi no espero… el… siguió con su vida y encontró a alguien mas.

Si, estaba triste tras ver esto, mi mente y corazón lo negaban al cien por cien, no quería aceptar que el ya amaba a otra… no quería aceptar que el ya no podría amarme más y que… el solo me vería como… una más en su vida… como una conocida… una simple amiga…

Me aleje de ese lugar lo más que pude, tratando de estar sola… sin que Luna o Cadence me vieran en este estado de llanto que tenía…

Termine saliendo de la mansión por una de las puertas traseras, la cual conducía a un jardín inmenso, había diferentes senderos, solo tome el primero que me quedaba de frente, perdiéndome entre la gran flora del lugar… me lamentaba en silencio, sin poder si quiera calmarme, me deprimía mucho pensar que ya no tienes ojos para mi, me entristece saber que ahora amas a alguien más… me rompe el corazón, el saber que tú ya no me amas más.

-Absolut… como no vine a buscarte mucho antes… debí haberlo hecho… quizás si le hubiera dado un poco mas de empeño… tu… tu…-Solo termine en llanto en el suelo, esperando el único consuelo que él podría darme… pero sabía de primer casco, que el ya no lo haría. ¿Por qué se disculparía? ¿Por qué ahora ama, a alguien mas? ¿Por qué, solo me di cuenta de lo que yo misma sabia y solo negaba porque aun te amaba?-la tonta soy yo…-

El pasar del tiempo, no mejoraba para nada mi estado de animo. Y eventualmente alguien termino encontrándome.

-¿Celestia?-

Intente secarme las lágrimas, pero sabía de antemano que eso no ocultaría mi rostro de tristeza, estaba agitada, y jadeando por mi propio llanto, cuando voltee hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, note que era mi hermana Luna.

-hermana que sucede.-Dijo preocupada acercándose- No llegaste a la cena y…-Miro mi estado- ¿Que te paso?-Dijo poniéndose a mi lado para tratar de consolarme- Hermana.-Me miro a los ojos-

Intente calmarme en primer lugar, pero por mucho que lo intentaba… mi propia tristeza y debilidad me ganaban y terminaba nuevamente rompiendo en llanto, Luna me abrazan en contra suya, para tratar de calmarme… pero el solo recordar aquel momento en que mire a Absolut con aquella chica, solo me lastima.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que paso, para cuando me di cuenta, ya era de noche, y esto en cierta forma me preocupaba, ya que habías faltado a la cena de Absolut y de hecho… Cadence vino a buscarnos, quien había dicho que Absolut estaba un poco preocupado de que no hallamos ido a la cena.

-Tía, lo siento… yo… No sabía que…-La interrumpí-

-Descuida.-Dije un poco más calmada- en cierta forma debí verlo venir. Yo fui la tonta por no prever esto, sabiendo que era la opción mas obvia.-Dije un poco desanimada-

-Tía… Absolut esta preguntando ti y Luna, quiere que vallamos a la cena. Si… así lo quieres, puedo decirle que ocurrió una emergencia y tenemos que volver-

-No Cadence… quisiera quedarme… únicamente para hablar con el.-Me puse de pie- Mejor… vamos a la cena, nunca le gusto la impuntualidad.-

Dicho esto nos encaminamos hasta el comedor, donde al llegar Absolut nos esperaba con una cena algo "especial", en si, la mayoría de la cena consistía en sopas, ya que nosotras no comíamos carnes, el únicamente se limitó a hacer comida solo para herbívoros.

-Por un momento pensé que te habías perdido en la mansión, Celestia.-Dijo divertido tomando asiento-

-Tu jardín es bastante hermoso… veo que aun te gusta la jardinería.-Cambie de tema rápidamente, cosa que me funciono-

-Me alegra que te guste, puse mucho tiempo en ese jardín, no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado trasladar algunas plantas, entre ellas algunas carnívoras, pero fuera de eso, los arboles de durazno… casi me cuestan un ojo de la cara y mas porque últimamente han sido muy cotizados en este mundo.-Dijo tomando la cuchara y comenzando a comer-

-Ya veo…-

-Absolut…-Hablo Cadence- SI no es indiscreción… ¿en que trabaja usted exactamente?-

Ante esto el no dejo de comer, de hecho se tomó su debido tiempo para luego responder a la pregunta de Cadence.

-Veras… mi vida…-Corrigió algo rápido ante esta ultima palabra- mi… mi trabajo en cierta forma exige bastante, pero aun así me hago el tiempo necesario para convivir, no puedo ser un matado a causa del trabajo-Ante esto Absolut me miro de manera fija, cosa que realmente comprendí su indirecta- respondiendo a tu pregunta, me enfoco en un trabajo un tanto… Peculiar-Dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida-

-Que clase de trabajo?-Alzo Luna una ceja con algo de curiosidad e impaciencia-

-Primero que nada, que les quede claro que este trabajo lo hago porque cumple una función de terceros, no es para mi beneficio personal… aunque indirectamente lo hace, mi trabajo consiste en asistir a un conjunto de Alianzas formada por diversos Mundos. Se podría decir que… somos una especie de… Ejecutores, inquisidores, jueces, verdugos, asesinos si así lo prefieres-Hablo sin mas antes de seguir comiendo-

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto?-Titubeo Cadence-

-Mato a terceros que interfieren en ciertos asuntos… mas específicamente a aquellos que tratan de cumplir un objetivo en base al cambio de realidades… como por ejemplo-Dijo haciendo una línea imaginaria en la mesa- Supongamos que esta línea representa la Línea del tiempo de su mundo… si un tercero, interrumpe la línea afectando drásticamente esto, yo y otros nos veremos en la necesidad de intervenir y darle caza. Ya que nadie tiene porque cambiar el destino de las cosas que ya tienen su final… Por un decir…-Señalo a Cadence- Si su tiempo de vida se corta súbitamente en tres meses a causa de un tercero, yo me veré en la necesidad de buscar el problema y averiguar quien lo causo y darle caza y matarlo, para que de ese modo, usted Cadence, siga viviendo y cumpla con su estancia a través de la línea del tiempo.-

-Entonces… Se encarga de proteger el tiempo y la continuación de este-Dijo Luna-

-Exactamente, se nos conoce como Timers (se pronuncia "Taimers") emplea este trabajo, pero lo había dejado cuando había ido a Equestria.-Me miro detenidamente- y… el resto de la historia ya la conocen…

-Ya veo…-Hablo Cadence-Nunca… reconsidero…-

-No… desde que Celestia y yo terminamos…-Hablo un poco indiferente- regrese a mi trabajo, no era problema que me aceptaran de nuevo… después de todo, somos muy pocos Timers en servicio. Y yo formo parte de la Elite principal… existen tres rangos… La mas baja, la cual llamamos los Oros, los novatos pero con habilidad… luego están los, bueno… mas precisamente las Diamantes, un grupo de chicas Timers, exclusivo únicamente para hembras o mujeres y por ultimo nosotros los "Temporales" de estos tres grupos somos los mas sobresalientes, claro que viajar en el tiempo y espacio y dimensiones esta a placer nuestro-Alzo un dedo para hacer énfasis en la siguiente frase- siempre y cuando no alteremos ninguna línea del tiempo u/o afectemos el destino que se le tiene preparado. Es por eso que tenemos mucho cuidado a la hora de visitar algún mundo.-

Tanto Cadence como Luna solo se quedaron un tanto sorprendidas por este hecho, si, es cierto y yo sabia de su verdadero trabajo… pero como el lo dijo, ya no lo ejercía cuando me conoció, cosa que realmente me había alagado cuando me lo conto.

-No quisiera decir que… bueno… es contradictorio decir que, lo que estas haciendo es bueno… pero.-Dijo Cadence algo confundida-

-Es contradictorio e irónico si lo analizas detenidamente, no es para mas pero nosotros seguimos una regla en particular: "Un mal menor por un bien común" si el mal que haremos es menor que lo que ellos harán, es bueno hacerlo por un bien mayor, no es para mas, esto que hacemos debe hacerse, si así queremos que todo siga el corso que se le dio.-

Al terminar la cena, Absolut nos llevó a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, comenzando con Cadence, quien estaría en una habitación en el primer piso, luego fue Luna, quien estaría en otra habitación pero cercas de las escaleras que darían a un segundo piso… en nuestro trayecto hasta lo que pensaba yo que sería mi habitación Absolut hablo en un tono un tanto calmado.

-Pudiste avisarme que vendrías y podría haberte recibido Celestia.-

-Puede que… tan solo quería sorprenderte…-Dije un tanto desanimada-

-Y valla que lo hiciste, una carta me había prepara un poco para tenerles al menos una comida mas decente.-

-Perdona.-Desvié la mirada-

-¿Porque?-Dijo extrañado, al momento que ponía su mano sobre una perilla-

\- Por no avisar… No quería que fuéramos una molestia para ti.-

El solo dejo salir una leve risa al tiempo que puso su mano libre sobre mi cabeza y alborotaba un poco mi crin diciendo –Tu nunca molestas Celestia –

Ante esto el abrió la puerta y dijo.

-Cada habitación tiene su propio baño, por cualquier cosa que ocupases, dime, estaré en el segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha, que descanses-

-Igual tu Absolut.-

Mi habitación tenia lo esencial, cama, habitación para el baño, un escritorio y había un pequeño librero a un lado de la puerta… me limite únicamente a dormir pero… el solo recordar lo que vi hoy… me sigue afectando demasiado.

Intente dormir en mas de una ocasión, pero no podía… mi mente no sacaba aquella cruel vista entre Absolut y esa fénix, a pesar de que intente no llorar por el recuerdo, solo rompí en llanto aún más fácil que la ultima vez, solo sumergi mi rostro en la almohada que tenia la cama para evitar que el ruido de mi lamento saliera de la habitación. Mire por una ventana y solo note dos lunas, una era roja y la otra amarilla… mi tristeza solo me hacía pensar en el y en lo que pudo haber sido si tan solo… no fuera tan tonta…

Decidí salirme de la habitación, únicamente para poder despejar mi mente de ese cruel recuerdo que me atormentaba, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie… poco a poco baje las escaleras y tome el camino para dirigirme al jardín… el brillo de ambas lunas iluminaban con un color muy curioso a toda la flora del lugar, algunas plantas tenían un brillo fosforescente, además, el aire era frio, pero apenas lo suficiente para ser soportable… seguí un pequeño sendero haz encontrarme con un pozo, el cual a su alrededor, había barias macetas con diferentes plantas, se podía escuchar el agua del fondo del pozo…

-Como desearía tenerte de nuevo Absolut…-Hable en voz baja, al tiempo que deje caer una simple moneda… de potra, siempre me habían apasionado los pozos de los deseos… quizás hacer esto en cierta forma me calmaba, aunque por otro lado tan solo lo empeoraba.-

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo ahí mirando el fondo del pozo y escuchando su agua… más me entristecía, coloque mis cascos delanteros sobre el poso y repose mi cabeza sobre de ellos, mirando el reflejo de las lunas que había al fondo del pozo, note que algo había caído al agua del pozo, pues esta se movió bruscamente, cuando lo note, me di cuenta que estaba llorando de manera inconsciente, tan solo deje que mi sentimiento fluyera, ya no quería sentir este cruel sentimiento.

Mis lamentos podrían haberse oído por todo el jardín, en cierta forma agradezco que todos aquí estén dormidos… o eso creía yo.

-¿Celestia?-

Esa voz me tomo por sorpresa, intente limpiarme las lagrimas lo mas rápido que podía, únicamente para evitar que Absolut viera mi rostro lloroso… voltee a verlo, el estaba cruzando por una de las sendas de la flora.

-Creí que dormías.-Dijo un tanto preocupado por la apariencia de Celestia- ¿Que ocurrió?

-N-No… es solo… nada.-Dije desviando la mirada- que haces a estas horas despierto?-Intente cambiar el tema cubriendo mi rostro con mi crin, para evitar que viera mi rostro-

-Seguía despierto y escuche pasos en el jardín así que vine a investigar… pero nunca pensé que se tratase de ti.-Hablo al tiempo que se acercaba- Pudiese saber de que se trata Celestia?-

Vieras que en otras circunstancias me habría gustado mucho que me hubieras dicho esta pregunta, pero…

-Venga Celi- se sentó encima del pozo, quedando prácticamente a un lado mío- Dime, puede que sepa como ayudarte-

-Absolut… Tu… ¿nunca pensaste en lo nuestro cuando te fuiste?-Dije un poco desgarrada volteando a verlo.-

-Para serte franco Celestia... Si…-

Alce la mirada y el solo volteo a verme con algo de ternura.

-Cuando dimos por terminada nuestra relación… en muchas ocasiones me decía a mi mismo… Regresa… pero.-

-¿Pero?-Continúe tratando de que me dijera-

-Las cosas no eran fáciles en ese entonces Celestia… y conoces las razones.-

-Lo se… pero…porque no regresar?-Dije un tanto triste-

-Por el simple hecho de que seguiríamos una maldita rutina, y la verdad… ya no confiaba en ti como para darte mas oportunidades.-

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero también fui yo quien busco esto.

-Sin embargo…-Se puso de pie y coloco una de sus manos debajo de mi tratando de subir mi rostro para mirarlo- a veces me digo a mi mismo… ¿porque no haberte dado una oportunidad mas?.-

Su caricia paso por mi cuello y luego por mi lomo… con su mano libre, acaricio mi rostro únicamente para acercarme a el… quería dejarme llevar por esto, mi corazón lo pedía agritos pero mi moral me decía bruscamente "!Detente!" Y lo hice… separe su intento de besarme muy a mi pesar, cosa que extraño mucho a Absolut.

-Sabes que no podemos Absolut…-

-¿Porque no?-Dijo confundido-

-Ya estas saliendo con alguien… y hacer esto no es moralmente correcto…-

-De que o mas bien ¿Quién estas hablando?-

-Hablo de esa fénix que estuvo contigo hoy en la tarde en la cocina.-

-¿Hablas de Dezire?-

-A legua se notaba que ambos se querían demasiado.-Dije solo dándome media vuelta-

-Claro que la quiero Celestia.- Esto me tomo por sorpresa-

\- ¡Y sabiendo eso intentas tenerme a mi también!?-Dije enojada-

-No confundas las cosas… Quiero mucho a Dezire… pero la quiero porque ella es mi Ahijada, soy únicamente su padrino, nada mas Celestia, no se que habrás visto, pero… tu para mi siempre haz sido la única hembra en la cual me he fijado.-

-A-Ahijada?-Dije un poco cortada-

-Así es, es mi ahijada, vive conmigo porque sus padres hace 17 años que murieron… La opción que tenia era llevarla a un orfanato y dejarla ahí… o hacerla de padrino para ella… opte por esta ultima opción ya que, de ese modo… lograba distraer mi mente de un detalle muy en particular.-

-¿Que detalle?-

-Tu.-

-Pero… pudiste haber salido con alguien mas… conocer a mas hembras… no se… solo…-Dije tratando de buscar una salida a esto pero me era imposible pues el contesto-

-Si, intente salir con alguien mas Celestia, sin embargo el problema que todas ellas tenían era que…-Me tomo por la espalda abrasándome con sumo cuidado- No eras tu… era por eso que no quise salir con nadie desde que tu y yo terminamos. El resto de mi tiempo lo invertí siendo un Timer… si no fuera por mi rango… creeme que hubiera viajado en el tiempo para decirme a mi mismo que solo te diera una oportunidad mas. Pase todo este tiempo solo… siempre recordando cada momento que había pasado contigo y no podía sacarlo de mi mente en ningún momento… si dormía, lo que soñaba, eran recuerdos de lo que alguna vez había sido.

-Absolut…-Dije mientras mis labios solo temblaban por la felicidad- Yo… Yo…-

El coloco su dedo índice en mi boca pidiéndome que guardara silencio, solo para decirme.

-Siempre has sido mi pequeña Poni Celestia… yo a ti no te cambiaría por nada y por nadie, eres amable, considerada, humilde, generosa, cariñosa y sobretodo… una yegua hermosa-Dijo tomándome de las pesuñas delanteras para ponerme en dos patas frente a el- Yo tengo también parte de la culpa por no haber me dejado la dignidad de lado eh ir contigo a pedirte que regresemos… si tu lo quieres… podemos.-

No le di ni la menor chance de terminar su frase, pues lo primero que hice fue abalanzarme sobre el… mi felicidad no cabía en mi y solo quería demostrárselo, terminamos cayendo al suelo, el por suparte termino de espaldas contra el pozo, yo… por otro lado… solo me recargue en su pecho, dándole un beso en los labios. No quería separarme de él, en ningún momento, poco después de esto comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de mi cuello acercándome mas a el.

Eventualmente nos separamos de aquel cálido beso que tanto nos hacia falta. Solo para sentir un suave abrazo de su parte al tiempo que dijo.

-Nunca tuve que haberme alejado de ti Celestia… Espero y me perdones.-Dijo un tanto triste-

-Todo lo contrario querido… yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas, tu tenias razón… debía alejarme un poco mas des trabajo, y darle mas importancia a alguien.-Dije acariciando su rostro con el mío- así como tu me dabas prioridad siempre, yo tuve que haberlo hecho.-

-Celestia…-

Comenzó a darme leves besos en la parte baja de mi cuello, solo para ir subiendo para así encontrarse conmigo.

-Quiero que regreses conmigo a Equestria Absolut… Me haces mucha falta.-Dije recargando me cabeza sobre su pecho- ¿Si vendrías conmigo?

Fin del cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Intente convencerle de que viniera conmigo a Equestria pero… pese a que el seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mi… su respuesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba.

-Celestia… una vez abandone todo lo que tuve, solo por ir y estar contigo.-Pauso un momento y miro el jardín al igual que su casa la cual estaba a espalda mía.- Me estas pidiendo que vuelva a dejar a tras todo… si decido alejarme una vez mas… de todo… yo… no podre volver de nuevo, ya no tendrán credibilidad de mi, tomando en cuenta que salirme de los Timers, no es algo tan fácil.-

-Abso… No ocupas nada de esto si vienes conmigo, en Equestria tendrás todo… no te hará falta nada.-Le suplique- Por favor… no me dejes de nuevo…-

-Tampoco es justo de tu parte que deje todo por lo que me ah costado trabajo, lo deje de lado Celestia…-Me miro detenidamente a los ojos- Te quiero… pero no quiero volver a dejar otra vida que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo me costó hacer.-

-P-Pero…-

-Además… No me sentiría a gusto conmigo mismo, viviendo de alguien mas. Me preocuparía más el hecho de que tu hermana me viera como un aprovechado, o un simple oportunista.-

-No tiene que ser de ese modo, tampoco ella lo vería de ese modo.-Trate de levantarle el ánimo- ¿Qué dices?-Dije colocando mi pesuña sobre su pecho, volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos-

Su mirada reflejaba clara inseguridad al tratar de elegir, no lo culpo, se lo difícil que puede llegar a ser, tener todo por lo que alguna vez luchaste, para luego perderlo todo con un simple par de palabras, pero no quería regresar a Equestria sin el a mi lado, quería pelear una vez mas por el… Pero… todo cambio cuando el dijo…

-Celestia…-Lo mire con atención- Tu, ¿Aceptarías quedarte a vivir conmigo? ¿Dejarías todo… solo para estar conmigo?-

Sabía de antemano que esto me lo dijo, tratando de ponerme a prueba, pero tenia que contestarle con la verdad… pero… si decidiera quedarme con el, me dolía el hecho de dejar a todos en Equestria… dejar, tanto a Cadence, como a Luna y Twiligth todo el reino… no es que no confiara en ellas… pero… este mundo es algo completamente nuevo para mi. Un día aquí fue para mi algo in-acabable, me tomaría tiempo acostumbrarme…

Quede pensante… lo admito, dude mucho en contestarle, y el noto esto cosa que en cierta forma lo desanimo, haciendo que tan solo volteara a ver al suelo con algo de decepción.

-Después de todo… aun sigues prefiriendo estar allá.-

-NO, es solo que…-Intente excusarme pero-

-Celestia, se realista en esto…Tu quieres que valla contigo, me pides que este dispuesto a dejar todo… pero tu no eres capaz de si quiera desligarte de tu mundo…-Dijo con cierta tristeza en sus palabras- Cuando decidí estar contigo antes… deje todo sin pensarlo dos veces, y tu... veo que no harías eso por mi.-

-¡Te equivocas Absolut!-Dije un tanto insultada por sus palabras- Si piensas que no estoy dispuesta a dejar todo… Estas muy equivocado, te perdí una vez por eso, por estar al pendiente por ese "Todo" que antes yo le prestaba más atención que a ti… No pienso cometer ese error otra vez.-

-¿Como creerte?, ¿Cómo saber que esto que me dices, no es mas que una mentira?-

-Abso…-Lo tome del cuello- Yo te quiero… Te juro… que yo por ti… La misma Luna y las estrellas las bajo, si quieres el sol lo hare también… quieres una estrella fugas… adelante… Si quieres mi corazón, estoy dispuesto a dártelo.-Dije casi rompiendo en llanto- No quiero…-Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.- No quiero estar sola de nuevo… mi vida en Equestria perdió sentido alguno cuando te perdí.-Lo abrace con fuerza- ¡Me quedare si así lo quieres!-Dije llorando- Pero no quiero que te vuelvas a apartar de mi Absolut, Te lo pido, no me dejes nuevamente, bastante tuve con el tiempo que estuvimos separados, para darme cuenta de cuanto me importas… se que es muy tarde pero…-

No pude continuar, mi llanto termino ganándome, tan solo quería que el me diera la oportunidad de enmendar el error que yo había cometido antes. Pedía mucho al decirle que confiara en mi una vez mas, por mucho que lo hiciera no podía dejar de llorar… Lo único que si logro calmarme fue mi sueño, termine calmándome pero únicamente por la falta de sueño… Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, fueron los ojos de Absolut viéndome con algo de inseguridad.

-Necesito pensarlo Celestia-

Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar de el antes de terminar dormida…

2:39 De la tarde del día siguiente.

-Hermana-Toco la puerta de la habitación- se que tuviste un mal día ayer pero… es hora de irnos.-

Apenas escuche el toquilo de mi hermana, alce la mirada hacia un espejo que había en la habitación y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me daba mis anchas para despertar a la hora que fuese… aunque también contaba el hecho de haberme quedado despierta hasta tarde.

-Saldré en un momento.-Dije un poco desganada-

No fue difícil para mi saber que Absolut fue quien me trajo hasta la cama, pero… me preocupaba el hecho de que no quisiera venir conmigo… era como tirar una moneada al aire, solo podría esperar que esta callera del lado que escogí… entre al baño únicamente para arreglarme un poco y lavarme la cara… me notaba muy cansada aun, pese a ser casi las tres de la tarde. Suspire pesadamente cuando mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, imagine levemente que mi propio reflejo me hablaba, quizás porque me hacían falta algunas palabras de mi misma, o quizás para darme cuenta de otra realidad.

-En muchas ocasiones siempre estas al pendiente de esto… Pero quisiera que me digieras qué opinas tú de esto.-

Le hable a mi reflejo esperando que me contestara.-No puedes esperar mucho-Me dijo- pero tampoco puedes esperar poco… Pese a que Absolut nos entiende, el lo que no quiere es otra decepción de nuestra parte, sabes que siempre ha tenido un corazón muy débil en ese aspecto.-

-Lo se… el… confía en nosotros… pero lo que no quiere es que lo decepcionen, y yo fui la culpable de eso anteriormente.-

-Solo puedes esperar a que el hable… yo únicamente puedo decirte lo que puede llegar a pasar, al final la verdadera respuesta la tiene el, por mucho que nos duela, tendremos que aceptar su decisión.-

Tenia razón en muchos aspectos, Salí de la habitación del baño y me dirigí hacia la planta baja, escuchaba leves risas de parte de mi hermana y Cadence, suponía que Absolut estaba hablando con ellas, al terminar de bajar las escaleras me di cuenta que no era así, sino mas bien uno de sus amigos que nos encontramos aquella vez en la discoteca.

-Buenas tardes señorita-Dijo aquel humano, era un tanto mas joven que Absolut, me atrevería a decir tenia apariencia de treinta años, sus ropajes eran algo imperialistas, además de llevar una hacha en su espalda, bastante mas grande que el incluso- Como les decía… caminábamos en medio del pantano, justo a lo lejos divisamos la primera senda que nos llevaría fuera de aquel espeso rio, cuando de la nada salió de entre la maleza con un cocodrilo detrás de el, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo gritando "¡Den la vuelta que el camino esta tapado!" –

No entendía por qué se reían Cadence y Luna, suponía que por algún chiste que no alcance a escuchar completo.

-¡Eh rápido que se nos van las lobas de caza Absolut!-Grito riendo, al tiempo que miraba al susodicho bajar por las escaleras, con lo que parecía ser un traje de alguna clase de guardia también imperial, solo que diferencia de su amigo llevaba una espada en su cintura-

-hola dormilona-Dijo Absolut pasando a un lado mío acariciándome la cabeza por un instante antes de ponerse a un lado de su compañero-

-¿Listo?-Dijo algo ansioso su amigo-

-Si, llevo todo, es hora de irnos tenemos media hora para llegar al punto de reunión y hacer la emboscada-Argumento Absolut-

-¿Se irán así sin más?-Dije un tanto extrañada-

-Claro que no, llevamos preparando esto desde hace meses, el problema radicaba en la línea de tiempo temporal que estaremos por escaso tiempo-Dijo su compañero-

-El problema recae que un Darkin, intenta levantar una rebelión en contra de la corona Shadow, tomando en cuenta que los Darkin no son precisamente del mundo Shadow y esto es consiente para evitar que ciertos acontecimientos se lleven a cabo.-

-Comprendo.-

-Bueno, listo Calixto que la lucha es mucha Vámonos-Dijo casi llevando a rastras a Absolut mientras taraba de acomodarse un poco mejor el traje-

-Espera…-Le detuve-

-¡Ahora queeeeee!-Dijo algo desesperado-

-Quiero hablar con Absolut antes de que se vallan… al igual que nosotras.-

Su compañero hizo una rabieta con algo de desesperación dándole, en cierta forma algo de permiso a Absolut, el se acerco a mi, yo me aleje y con ayuda de mi magia lo atraje hacia a mi, pasamos a la sala del comedor y fue ahí donde le pregunte.

-No… ¿No me dirás que es lo que piensas entonces?-Dije mirándolo-

-Celestia esto… pensaba pensarlo mientras estaba con los Timers, no es algo fácil de decidir de la noche a la mañana ¿sabes?-Dijo acomodándose el cuello de su atuendo-

Suspire-¿Pudiese seguir visitándote al menos?-

-Solo me voy unas semanas o días, independientemente de como se mueve el tiempo en tu universo, lo olvide de hecho.-

-Quieres que espere porti entonces?-

-No quisiera que una dama me espere, así que no esperes algo en particular Celestia… veremos cómo se dan las cosas… ¿vale?-

Zzxzxzxczczczczczvzczczczczxczcxzczczxczxczcxzxczczcxzczczczczczczxczxczxczxczxczxczxczxczcxzxczxczxczxczxczxczcxzxczx

Eventualmente terminamos regresando a Equestria, las chicas nos esperaban ahí, en aquel antiguo salón de trabajo mágico, nos limitamos únicamente a decirles o escencial, pero todas no querían saber de como era el lugar si no…

-¿Pero vendrá o no princesa?-Hablo Pinki dando saltitos frente a mi-

-No creo poder responderte a eso Pinki… el… tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer.-

-¿¡Mas importantes que estar con usted!?-Hablo Pinki sorprendida ante esto, abriendo la boca casi hasta el suelo- ¡Que clase de poni puede ser ese! O… humano o… bueno entienden mi punto-

-¿Entonces no quiere estar mas con usted?-

-Eso no esta del todo comprobado Twi…-Hablo Cadence- Si bien es cierto que Absolut tiene… un puesto bastante importante-Miro a Celestia- es normal que tenga ciertas responsabilidades por cumplir. Además, nuestra visita nunca fue informada, y simplemente lo tomamos por sorpresa-

-¿Pero esa era la idea no?-Dijo pinki-

-En cierta forma… por ahora solo podemos regresar a nuestras respectivas actividades… Muchas gracias por interesarse en esto, mas que nada… por preocuparse por mi.-

Después de esto, todas regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, Cadence regreso al imperio junto a Shining Armor, por nuestra parte, Luna tomo unos cuantos días de horario extra, esto lo hizo para darme algo de tiempo a solas, para poder despejar mi mente de lo ocurrido con Absolut.

-Seria todo princesa, los embajadores llegaran mañana en la tarde para su reunión con ellos.-Dijo una poni unicornio llamada Liria, de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, quien con ayuda de su magia cargaba una libreta una pluma-

-Muchas gracias Liria… Puedes retirarte por hoy.-Dijo Celestia algo cansada-

-No quiere que le ayude en algo más princesa?-Insistió como estos últimos días, al ver a la princesa siempre en ese estado de ánimo-

-No Liria, muchas gracias-

Poco después, solo me dedique a pasar el tiempo en el jardín, no hacía mucho, tan solo el recordar la rutinaria vida que eh tenido, me hace darme cuenta que ya no tiene sentido seguir así… Día tras día haciendo lo mismo, organizar juntas… asistir a estas, luego preparar los eventos de cada año, para luego solo descansar pocas horas, solo para así reventarme a penas entrada la madrugada.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses… era hoy era día de la Gran Gala del Galope, los invitados casi siempre eran los mismos… ponis importantes de cada ciudad de Equestria, uno que otro embajador de otra especie como los grifos, Minotauros, Dragones, entre otros. Twilight siempre era la primera en llegar a la Gala, mucho antes de que la gala se llevara a cabo, lo hacia únicamente para ayudarme un poco con los preparativos, al igual que sus amigas.

Cada Gala que había, me recordaba a ti, dime infantil si quieres, pero esta fecha es muy importante para mi Absolut, fue el día en que decidiste hablarme, acercarte a mi y conocerme. La primera vez que entablábamos una conversación sin que alguna tarea o obligación nos mantuviera ahí.

-Buenas noches hermana-Dijo Luna entrando al gran salón con un vestido azulado, leves destellos blancos en la punta de este, franjas muy definidas de color plateado en todo tu vestido te daba una figura muy bonita- Veo que sigues haciendo lo de costumbre.-Dijo mirando a su hermana, quien estaba de pie recibiendo a los ponis en la entrada hacia el gran salón de baile-

-No es que tuviera algo que hacer-Respondio Celestia-

-Hermana, haz estado así varios meses, no crees que…La interrumpio Celestia-

-Lo siento, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza por mas que lo intente.-Bajo la mirada algo decaída-

-Celestia, porque no al menos tratas de despejar tu mente hoy, deja que yo me encargue de recibir a los ponis, Twilight y las demás te están esperando.-

-Estas segura que puedes Luna?-Dijo un tanto insegura-

-Anda ve, estoy segura que están impacientes porque llegues.-

-Esta bien, pero si viene Discord no lo dejes entrar con nadie sospechoso. Bastante tuve el año pasado con su cosa viscosa.-

Tome la decisión de mi propia hermana, me dedique a buscar a las chicas, pero en mi intente de hacerlo, solo lograba encontrarme con algún poni empresario que quería hablar conmigo, pese a mis esfuerzos por tratar de, ponerlos de lado y seguir, ellos insistían aun mas, como si realmente desearan que yo tomase sus respectivas decisiones.

La música seguía tocando, nunca paraba en ningún momento, la música clásica nunca fue precisamente mi favorita, claro que tiene su encanto, pero no es mi favorita… cuando por fin pude saciar la sed de estos ponis me dirigí hacia una mesa, la cual, pude notar que estaban las chicas, completamente hablando entre si, riendo y sonriendo. Cuando me acerque a ellas, me saludaron y solo una dijo.

-¿Porque no toma asiento con nosotras princesa?-Dijo Pinki moviéndose a un lado para revelar otra silla al lado de ella-

-Que bueno que este, dentro de poco comenzara la sinfonía de PoniZart.-Hablo Rarity mientras que con ayuda de su magia se llevó un vaso de ponche a su boca-

-La veo deprimida Princesa… se trata de lo mismo?-Pregunto Twilight preocupada-

No le conteste, únicamente me limite a asentir con la cabeza, ella comprendió y solo puso su casco sobre mi hombro, abecés solo quería un simple abrazo, pero tampoco quería hacer una escena aquí. Me limite únicamente a pasar la noche con todas y cada una de ellas, eventualmente Discord termino apareciendo… pero con algo extraño, traía consigo a una especie de draconecus mas pequeño que el, diría que podría ser el mismo pero, tenia ciertos rasgos que lo diferenciaban completamente de Discord, estaba a nada de preguntar por el pero… algo que llamo mi atención fue notar que Luna venia acompañada de alguien en particular.

-¿A-Absolut?-Dije una vez verlo pasar por la puerta principal junto a Luna-

Mi mirada se cristalizo, no pude evitar sonreír ante su presencia, llevabas puesto aquel traje con el cual te había conocido… nunca pensé que aun mantuvieras intacto esa vieja ropa, pero eh de admitir que, me gusto verte así… rápidamente me puse de pie, para así ir contigo y Luna, ella se estaba riendo, tal parecía que esperaba esta reacción de mi parte, Luna solo sonrió una vez me vio que me acerque a ustedes, no me importaba que todos los ponis en la gala me vieran, de hecho, muy poco me importaba.

Cuando estuve frente a ti nuevamente Absolut, lo primero que hice fue abrazarte, esto te había tomado por sorpresa, pero terminaste correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Los dejare solos tortolitos-Dijo Luna comenzando a alejarse de ellos dos, pero antes de irse, nos susurro a ambos- Me cuidas bien a mi hermana Absolut-

Escuche de ella una leve risa maliciosa, supe que solo estaba jugando, al igual que Absolut, quien me miro detenidamente de pies a cabeza, al poco tiempo esbozo una simpática sonrisa y dijo.

-Sigues con aquel viejo vestido que te regale…-Rio un poco-

-Como si fuera la única usando cosas viejas-Le conteste-

-Tuche, solo quería ver si te acordabas de este traje…-Acaricio la mejilla de la poni- Lamento presentarme sin invitación, nunca me llego-

-Admito que esta vez, fue mi culpa el no invitarte… Cosa que espero y nunca… vuelva a pasar-Lo mire a los ojos-

-¿Me concedería este baile su majestad?-Dijo poniendo su mano a un lado mío-

-Este… y todos los que quieras-Puse mi pesuña sobre su mano- La noche es joven y… quisiera aprovecharla.-

-Las damas primero-Me incito a moverme.-

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había bailado, admito que me sentía muy nerviosa, pero también… me sentía muy realizada, el solo tener a Absolut esta noche, es suficiente para saber le importo… tardo mas de lo esperado pero, admito que recordó esta fecha tan importante como lo es para mi como para el, no es para mas, fue en esta celebración en la cual nos conocimos mas.

Si bien era cierto que miraban como un bicho raro a Absolut, a el muy poco le importaba esto, podría decir que el ya esta acostumbrado, en cierta forma, la orquesta que había seleccionado esta noche había dejado de tocar por un momento, supuse que fue por verme con Absolut, le hice una señal al maestro de ceremonia para que continuara con la música, el solo asintió con la cabeza un par de veces mientras continuaba con aquella hermosa música. (Out of Darkness es la canción de este momento reproducir a voluntad)

-¿Aun te acuerdas de como bailar no?-Dijo en un leve susurro mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en dos patas frente e el-

-Creo que tu mano debía de estar en mi cintura, y la otra… sosteniendo mi casco-Dije un una pequeña risa mientras esperábamos el momento adecuado para comenzar a bailar-

-Usualmente solías usar vestidos rojos para esta clase de eventos.-Dijo comenzando a guiar en el baile-

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas aquella vez me preguntaste mi color favorito?- Absolut asintió- Y te había dicho que mi color favorito era el rojo?, bueno descubrir que el azul me gusta mucho mas.-

-Sabes…-Se afianzo de la cintura de Celestia con ambas manos, acercándolo hasta el- el mío aun sigue siendo el rojo-

Sonreí de manera picara y le dije- ¿Quieres hacer purpura?-Le dedique una mirada coqueta-

No necesite que me contestara, su propia acción me dio la respuesta que yo quería, subió una de sus manos por mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi rostro, me deje llevar por la caricia de su mano solo para toparme con su rostro, el cual se había acercado a mi para besarme… Mi mente gritaba de alegría, pero mi mente decía que mantuviera la calma para no llamar mucho la atención de los ponis, pero para estas alturas, tanto Absolut como yo andábamos recibiendo toda la atención del mundo.

No me esforcé en disimular y me dedique únicamente a corresponder el beso de Absolut lo mejor que pude, escuche barios gritos de sorpresa de los presentes, eso en cierta forma me hiso reír, pero no para mal, si no por el hecho de que posiblemente piensen que ya tengo relación con el.

El resto de esta noche podría resumirla en baile, bebida y un poco de risas casi al finalizar la noche… eventualmente la noche llegaría a su final, todos los nobles e invitados se fueron retirando uno a uno, prohibí rotundamente que esa noche se me interrumpiera, juro que casi le pido a los guardias que cualquier noble que quisiera hablar conmigo tendría que pedirme cita previa, solo para no ser molestada… y creo que valió la pena, todos los nobles ya se habían ido, las portadoras se habían retirado en el ultimo tren a Poniville, Cadence y Armor fueron a su respectivo dormitorio aquí en el castillo, mientras que Luna seguía con su rutinaria guardia nocturna, tanto Absolut y yo seguíamos ahí, en la gran sala, sentados con una botella de vino tinto, un par de copas y un poco de comida casi terminada. Riendo como no se podrían imaginar, sabia que el vino comenzaba a hacer un poco de efecto, pero poco me importaba para este punto.

-Poco después de eso, fui corriendo tras el diciendo "No, aun sirve solo lávenlo un poco mas"-

Pensar que teníamos tantas cosas de que hablarnos, tanto tiempo sin vernos nos dio temas para hablar, anécdotas que contarnos y todas y cada una tenia su pequeña enseñanza.

-Eventualmente, sabía que no podía seguir así, fue por eso que preferí hacer mi jardín, tanto por la botánica como mi fascinación a las plantas-

-Sabes… Nunca crei que tu trabajo te daría la oportunidad de no solo conocer mundos… si no también poderte relacionar con todos ahí-

-Hasta cierto punto, lo único que no debo hacer es intervenir mucho en la línea temporal y evitar dar detalles del futuro. Fuera de eso, puedo hacer lo que me plazca-Dijo dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino- Por cierto… nunca me dijiste que Twilight era…-

-Fue hace tiempo… de potra, al hacer su prueba de magia note que su poder mágico era muy superior a la de cualquier unicornio, y quise ayudarla a pudiera aprender del mejor modo a controlar esa magia-Tome un poco de ensalada del plato que tenia frente a mi-

-Es alguien muy buena, lo único que me preocupa es que veo que depende mucho de sus amigos… hasta cierto punto eso puede ser…-

-Malo, lo se, pero es la mejor enseñanza que pude darle… cuando la tenia conmigo sabia que la retenía mucho, y ella también lo hacia, por lo cual le pedí que se fuera a PoniVille a hacer amigas prácticamente.-

-Ya veo… en cuanto a lo de tu hermana… me alegra que haya regresado Celestia-

-Muchas gracias, con ella aquí… hizo mi vida un poco llevadera después de…-Aclare mi garganta- Bueno.-

-Comprendo, descuida.-

Escuche las campanadas del reloj de péndulo que había en la sala, marcaban las 2:00 AM.

-Creo que ya viene siendo hora Absolut… supongo que tendrás que irte.- Dije algo triste por esto-

-Es algo tarde, es cierto, pero…-levante la mirada y lo vi a el- me preguntaba si podría quedarme Celestia-

-C-Claro que si Absolut, el tiempo que tu quieras, ven…-Me puse de pie- tengo una habitación especial solo para ti-Le sonreí amigable mientras comenzábamos a caminar-

En los pasillos ya podíamos ver a la guardia Lunar patrullar todo el castillo, miraban de reojo a Absolut, pero el lejos de molestarse, se sentía un poco mas intimidado por estos guardias, quizás por el hecho de ser Ponismurcielagos, lo molestaba un poco.

Al llegar a una puerta de madera gris, utilice mi magia para abrir la puerta, el cuarto Absolut lo reconocía, era el cuarto en el cual el vivía antes… Lo mantuve intacto todo este tiempo, no quería que algún guardia o mucama lo limpiara, quería ser yo, todo estaba en su respectivo lugar, el estante de libros carcas de la ventana, al lado de la puerta había un armario, una mesa de trabajo en la esquina inferior derecha y una cama lo suficientemente grande para el, e de mencionar que la cama a su petición la hice grande porque suele moverse mucho entre sueños.

-Descuida, no eh movido nada-Lo invite a entrar a la habitación-Se lo mucho que te molesta que no estén las cosas donde tu las dejas.-

-Eso fue hace mucho Celestia…-Camino por la habitación- ¿Aun tienes la foto?-Dijo al tiempo que se ponía en frente del librero-

-Claro…-

Me acerque a el, y tome un libro, era aquel libro hueco en el cual estaba la foto, lo había movido hace días, únicamente para mantenerlo aquí, si Cadence lo había encontrado, eventualmente algun otro curioso podría verlo también, y al tenerla aquí, evitaría que alguien mas se diera cuenta.

-Aquí esta-Dije abriendo el libro y tomándola con ayuda de mi magia-

Absolut tomo la foto en sus manos, mirando detenidamente la foto, me quede mirando su rostro por unos segundos, pareciera que solo recordaba el día que habíamos hecho esa foto, fue ahí donde el me dijo.

-¿Que nos ocurrió Celestia?-Me miro con algo de tristeza en su voz- Teníamos una buena relación… Lo lamento mucho…-

-Al contrario Absolut, yo tuve la culpa.-Lo rodee con mi ala izquierda para abrazarlo- tu tenias razón, le daba mas importancia a mi trabajo… que olvide cuidar lo mas importante.-Lo mire a los ojos- tu corazón… Lamento mucho haberte dejado de lado cuando mas me necesitabas que estuviera contigo.-

Absolut guardo la foto en la foto en aquel libro, y lo puso en su lugar junto a los demás libros. Volteo a mirarme detenidamente y dijo.

-Celestia, ¿quisieras… volver a intentarlo? –Dijo un un leve temblor en sus palabras-

Apenas lo dijo, le di un "si" como respuesta, no perdí el mas mínimo tiempo y lo abrace con fuerza contra mi, esta vez fui yo quien inicio el beso, en un principio con calma, pero luego comencé a hacerlo con mas fuerza, pose mis cascos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a empujarlo levemente hacia atrás, eventualmente paso lo que quería, lo puse contra la pared, me separe de aquel beso y lo mire con cariño y le dije.

-No te arrepentirás Absolut, eso tenlo por seguro.-

No necesite que me dijera nada, sus acciones dijeron todo, apenas el paso sus manos por me pecho bajando levemente por mis costados, afianzándose de mi cintura únicamente para acercarme mas a el, me sonroje un poco ante su acción, cosa que el noto y me sonrió con mucho cariño, acerco su frente y lo topo con la mía, solo para escuchar de el sus siguientes palabras.

-Espero nunca tener que dejarte de nuevo.-

-Nunca mas mi amor-Le respondí cerrando los ojos-

Dicho esto el únicamente se limito a tomarme de la cintura, levantándome levemente, cargándome hasta la cama que teníamos casi aun lado nuestro, me puso de espaldas sobre la cama y yo únicamente me limite a mirarle con un fuerte sonrojo de mi parte sabiendo bien lo que pasaría después, no estaba nerviosa… de hecho, estaba muy ansiosa por esto, paso su mano por mi crin muy lentamente, no me había dado cuenta de lo siguiente de no ser que lo hubiera sentido.

Era una sensación muy placentera, para cuando mire hacia abajo mío, note que una de sus manos estaba en mi entrepierna, podía sentir como un par de sus dedos se paseaban en mi interior con suavidad, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, el constante movimiento me hacia sentirme en el paraíso, terminaba gimiendo de vez en vez al sentir esto, cosa que por lo que note, a el parecía gustarle mucho.

-¿Siempre tuviste el problema de tus alas verdad?-Dijo al tiempo que notaba que ambas estaban completamente estiradas a su máxima envergadura-

-N-No soy la única con este "Problema" que tú llamas.-

Pase ambos cascos por debajo de su ropa, y rápidamente lo desnude de la cintura hacia arriba, su suave piel era algo curiosa al contacto, no era precisamente una sensación extraña, si, no más bien curiosa.  
Mientras el seguía paseándose en mi interior, yo trataba de disfrutar un poco esa sensación, pero tampoco quería que el no tuviera nada a cambio, pase uno de mis cascos por su entrepierna, y no me fue difícil sentir el bulto que sobresalía de ahí mismo. Con ayuda de mi magia comencé a quitarle sus pantalones y poco a poco también su rompa interior. Para este punto yo era la única que aun tenia su atuendo puesto, cosa que el miro con algo de extrañeza.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-Dijo en un tono seductor-

-Por favor-Le conteste con el mismo tono-

Comenzó a desabrochar cada botón desde la parte superior del vestido hasta la parte inferior, mis alas fueron un leve problema, pero una vez me termino quitando el vestido, me rodeo con sus brazos y dijo.

-Sigues teniendo esa misma hermosa figura, mi sol.-

Sonreí-Gracias por el alago, aunque admito que no es fácil cuidarme.-

Comenzó a acariciarme las alas con mucho cuidado, este acto siempre me daba un poco de cosquillas al principio, pero una vez que te acostumbras a la sensación termina siendo algo placentero, algo así como un masaje… lo tenia justo encima mío, rodee su cintura con ayuda de mis patas traseras, a lo que el solo miro con algo de intriga, le dedique una sonrisa juguetona y coloque mis cascos delanteros sobre su cuello y lo acerque a mi, con un leve susurro le dije al oído.

-Hace mucho que quiero sentirte dentro cariño, no me hagas esperar mas.-

Apenas dicho esto, no tarde en sentir su miembro en mi interior, me estremecí un poco al principio, era normal, hacia mucho que no hacia esto. Eh de admitir que comenzaba a fastidiarme tener que darme placer yo sola…

Presione mis piernas traseras para tenerlo aun mas dentro de mi, sentía un leve esfuerzo de su parte para salir, pero apenas permitía yo que hiciera esto, solo volvía a presionar para volver a repetir, esto ya era algo increíble, hacia mucho que no sentía tanto placer en muchos años, eventualmente el comenzó con los embates, y yo solo me dedique a disfrutar cada uno de los embates que hacia, con cada uno que hacia, me acercaba mas al cielo. Terminaba gimiendo cada vez con mas frecuencia, pero comenzó a acelerar el paso, y ya no puse seguir gimiendo si no comencé a gritar por el mismo placer que esto me provocaba, vez tras vez, solo sentía como su miembro se abría paso dentro de mi. Estaba casi a nada de terminar, comenzaba a jadear mucho, y mis piernas comenzaban a apretar su cintura.

Poco después de esto y tras varios embates mas, termine teniendo mi orgasmo, no me esforcé si quiera en disimular, lo abrace con fuerza, al tiempo que puse fuerza en mis patas traseras para tenerlo aun mas adentro de mi, no tarde en sentir como el también termino por llegar a su orgasmo poco después del mío.

Mi agarre en mis piernas traseras se perdió, Absolut solo recostó su cabeza en mi regazo, pasando una de sus manos por mi rostro diciendo.

-Comienzo a pensar que fue una idiotez el separarnos.-

-Lo mismo opino querido.-

Recargue mi cabeza sobre la de el, abrazándolo contra mi regazo, mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y eso para mi era algo mucho mas que solo el placer que había sentido… si no porque ahora el este conmigo. Sonreí en plena oscuridad de la noche, pasando mis cascos por la cabeza de Absolut, después de mucho, pudimos estar juntos una vez mas. Quizás hoy no… tal vez… mañana no… pero un día, estoy segura que me podre ver a mi misma con una familia propia. No pierdo esa esperanza contigo Absolut, se que así será mi vida… a pesar de las dificultades, el que persiste triunfa, y por esta victoria… no pienso nunca mas volverte a dejar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice fue despertarme aun en contra de mi propia voluntad, no tenia la energía de siempre, aunque también por otro lado, dormirme a las 4 de la madrugada y una rutina de sexo no fue cosa que me ayudara a levantarme.

En cuanto levante el sol, me dirigí a la cama y me recosté sobre Absolut, me sentía muy tranquila ahí dormida, meintras nadie entrara por esa puerta y arruinara este día, todo estaría en paz y harmonía conmigo.

-¿Alguien ah visto a la princesa?-Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta-

-La última vez que la mire estaba con esa criatura-

-¿Qué no saben quien es?-Dijo otra voz-

-¿De quien hablas?-

-Mi abuelo me conto historias que hace siglos la princesa Celestia tuvo una relación con alguien y que luego desapareció-

-Mi vis abuela menciono algo sobre un bípedo… afirmo que incluso podía tener la misma edad de la princesa.-

-Pero no puede ser el mismo.-

-Solo nos quedaría esperar… busquen a la princesa, su secretaria la esta buscando como loca para ponerla al corriente de su trabajo.-

En cuanto las voces y las pisadas se alejaban, solo me lleve un casco a mi cabeza, al tiempo que dije.

-Ah Liria… te pedí que no vinieras los viernes a trabajar…-Dije un tanto desganada.-

-¿Si sabes que hoy es sábado verdad?-

Antes de que volteara a verlo, solo sentí como una de sus manos recorrio mi rostro y con algo de cariño me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te iras?-Me dijo el con algo de serenidad-

-Me temo que si… tengo que arreglarme… preparar 4 reuniones que tendremos Luna, Twilight y yo para el consejo y…-

Antes de que siguiera, Absolut puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca pidiéndome que guardara silencio, solo para el tomara la palabra.

-Dices que dos princesas mas, además de ti iran?-

-Si, además que…-Volvio a hacer lo mismo.-

-Celestia… vuelve a dormir-Dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.-

-No es tan fácil.-Desvio la mirada-Ire a arreglarme carriño, nos vemos en media hora para el almuerzo-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- No tardes mi amor-

-No como nada que ¡Yo! No haiga preparado-Dijo algo soñoliento meintras se acomodaba en las cobijas-

-¡No tardes!-Dije acercándome a la puerta-

-También como carne-

-Los cocineros no esperan cariño-

-Los cocineros son un asco…-Dijo poniéndose de pie- Si almorzaremos juntos. ¡Yo! Preparare la comida.-

Bueno… admito que extrañaba su comida, en cuanto a su comportamiento, se debe a que una vez encontró un diente en su comida, y no era precisamente de el (Esto es neta en mi caso, eso me paso ami en la vida real y ya no como comida de otros lugares, tan solo yo la preparo y es todo.) Me rei un poco de el, y solo note que el decidio levantarse para irse.

-La cocina sigue estando donde mismo…-Abrí la puerta- Te veré en el comedor… aun recuerdas por donde queda ¿verdad?-

-Como si fuera mi propia casa… ¿Pero realmente tienes que irte a hacer ese trabajo?-

-Bueno, no contaba con que tu llegaras de improviso-Voltee a verlo-

-Oh, así como tu llegaste de improviso a mi mundo…-Dijo haciendo memoria de manera un tanto graciosa-

-¿Lo dices por eso? O ¿es que esperabas decirme eso?-

-Un poco de ambas-Rio momentáneamente- mejor apresúrate.-

Le hice caso, por lo cual pase por la puerta y me pase a retirar de ahí, apenas Sali de la habitación, casi al instante de dar un par de pasos para irme a mi propia habitación para arreglarme, en frente mío ya había un par de guardias pegasos, quienes parecían buscarme.

-Princesa toda la prensa esta loca con esto.-Dijo el primero de ellos mostrándome un periódico-

-Además su secretaria Liria la esta buscando para hacer los preparativos para…-Lo interrumpí-

-Me dirigía a eso, gemelos Gardna… Muchas gracias-Dije tomando el periódico que me mostro el primero de ellos- DIganle a Liria que la veré en una hora en el lugar acordado para hacer los preparativos.-

-Si princesa-Dijeron ambos al unísono-

Eran un par de chicos problemáticos cuando estaban en la guardia como cadetes… pero lo que tienen de problemático, lo compensan en habilidad y gran coraje, cuando suelo recordar algo, muchas de las veces me siento cada vez mas vieja… recordar que nadie será como yo espero, pero tampoco será como yo quiero… ellos envejecen y crecen… muchas de las veces esto me hace sentirme triste, porque se que a pesar de todo. La familia que pudiese forjar, podría perderla por este "Problema", podría decir que es un don, pero a la vez una maldición.

Me dedique a darme un baño y prepararme para el almuerzo… me tome el tiempo necesario, no llevaba prisa alguna, al momento que Sali del baño, aun algo mojada, me mire detenidamente al espejo, mirando cada detalle de mi… por alguna extraña razón mi atención paso a mi crin. Tome este entre mis cascos y pensé en voz alta.

-Hace mucho que no te cortó, ¿no es cierto?-

No quería cortarlo, me gustaba largo, pero… supongo que solo recortarlo tan solo una que otra punta, no estaría mal… para este punto ya me había pasado la hora acordada con Liria, y de hecho esperaba que ella entrara en cualquier momento por la puerta, apurada, nerviosa, impaciente y muy histérica, pero no en el mal sentido, si no que ella siempre ah tenido un perfecto orden en los horarios.

-¡Princesa Celestia!-Grito Liria entrando por la puerta de mi habitación-

Justo como dije…

-No grites Liria… Sorda no estoy… aun…-Dije riendo un poco-

-¿No ah visto el periódico?-Dijo poniéndose aun lado de mi viendo como terminaba de acomodarme el crin- Todos están como locos por saber de quien se trata y que fue lo que paso ayer en la gana entre usted y esa criatura.-

-Nada fuera de lo normal Liria… un reencuentro muy agradable.-Le dije colocándome un vestido carmesí-

-P-Pero nunca me había mencionado que tenia esa clase de "Amigo" en particular-

-Tampoco nadie que lo recuerde-

-Princesa, si no hace algo con esto, la prensa solo seguirá sacando conclusiones que no son señalando la portada la cual decía "Posible amante de la princesa"-

-Yo, no lo llamaría farsa querida-Me mire por última vez al espejo- Aunque el segundo título está mal-Comencé a caminar a la puerta-

Ella miro el segundo titulo el cual decía "Joven se acerca a la princesa Celestia"

-Aquí entre nosotras… el es mucho mayor que yo-Dije dando una pequeña risa ahogada- Creo que me gana por 100 o 400.-

-¿Cuatrocientos años?-Dijo sorprendida mientras el periódico caía al suelo al tiempo que miro como la princesa salía por la puerta-

-Te falto "mil" al final de tu primera palabra-Le guiñe el ojo mientras salía por la puerta-

Su cara valía que me quedara un poco mas, juraría que su quijada casi tocaba el suelo, y sus ojos solo se hacían pequeños, pero que puedo decir… el, es, el viejo de la relación, mi caballo no lo recorte todo, tan solo lo deje emparejado, lo junte todo en una cola de caballo, aunque sea irónico que yo lo diga.

Al llegar al comedor, Absolut ya estaba ahí, acomodando la mesa, me sentía nerviosa ya que quería saber que pensaba el, respecto a lo que hice…

-¿Que te parece?-Si, le coquetee, el siempre tenia un punto débil y era esto, tenia ojo para el detalle. Quizás sea por esto que sabe bastante.-

-No era necesario que lo recortaras-Dijo acariciando el crin de la yegua-

-¿No te gusta?-Dije algo triste-

-Al contrario, me agrada, a lo que me refiero es que lo prefiero largo-

-Solo recorte un poco…-Mire el banquete- ¿Dime que preparaste?

-Bueno… dado que desconozco si vendrán invitados inesperados… El plato inicial, es una sopa de verduras, después pasamos a platillo fuerte que es un poco de plantas de estrella con heno y alfalfa para usted mas que nada.-Dijo riendo en esto ultimo- y como postre pastel con sorpresa de chocolate-Se acerco a Celestia y le susurro al oído- La sorpresa es que perdí la cuchara de medir a la hora que comencé a batir los ingredientes-

-No recuerdo que hicieras tanto-

-Bueno, para evitar problemas con los cocineros tuve que hacer todo esto, me habían mencionado que harían comida para ti, Cadence, Luna y un tal Armor, quien desconozco pero eso es punto y aparte.-

Nos dedicamos únicamente a Almorzar sin apuro alguno, en un principio pasamos gran parte hablando un poco sobre su vida, y que había hecho estos últimos años, el me conto que: estuvo involucrado en un par de incidentes, relacionados a un tal Kisnara Lyandri, quien tal parecía había estado viajando en el tiempo, incluso me comento que tenía órdenes directas, de apresar a Twilight y a Starlight.

-¿No crees que puedes dejar pasar esto?-Hable un tanto serena-son solo un par de chicas que no conocen los reglamentos que ustedes tienen.-

-Hablas como si no me conocieras Celestia.-Rio levemente mientras tomaba un bocado- Solo tendré un par de palabras con ellas, nada grave tenlo por seguro, cuando son incidentes de esta clase, bastan las palabras para hacerlas entrar en razón…-Se llevo una mano a su barbilla- en caso contrario me veré en la necesidad de darles caza y hablar con el consejo sobre el veredicto sobre la distorsión del tiempo que hicieron.-

-Y pensaba que la que hacia sermones era yo.-Reí un poco-

-Fui político, fiscal, juez, embajador, canciller y abogado, esto es cosa de niños desde mi punto de vista.-

Cuando se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo tienes la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que quieras, quizás esto sea la "ventaja" que tenemos al ser inmortales, terminada el almuerzo, Luna y Cadence entraron, al mirar la comida que había se había quedado algo extrañadas, ya que los cocineros no hacían esta clase de comida, pero al saber que Absolut fue quien lo hizo, se hicieron a la idea de que ya era bueno, tras la cena que tuvimos con el cuándo fuimos a su mundo.

-¿Entonces decidirás quedarte Absolut?-Dijo mi hermana tomando un poco de sopa-

-Quisiera estar seguro de algo… de momento-Se puso de pie dispuesto a acompañarme en este día- Buen provecho.-

-Muchas gracias por la comida-Dijo Cadence con una sonrisa-

Tanto Absolut y yo salimos del comedor, casi inmediatamente nos topamos con Liria quien venia acompañada de Twilight y Starlight, tal parecía que Liria las ponía al tanto de lo que ocurriría hoy en la tarde.

-¡Oh princesa gracias!-Dijo Liria aliviada- Estamos un tanto atrasadas con el preparativo principal y…-

-Con calma Liria habrá tiempo para todo…-Mire a Twilight y a Starlight- Como están chicas?

-Un tanto ansiosas por terminar esto-Dijo Starlight-

-Pero pienso yo que no será tan necesaria su participación Princesa Celestia…-Lo dijo por Absolut quien la acompañaba- creo que puede to…

-¡No, no, no, no!-Dijo alterada- Si la princesa Celestia no esta presente en este evento, podría perjudicar mucho la imagen de Canterlot y de las mismas princesas, es muy crucial que…-La interrumpio Absolut-

-Ohhh… entonces supongo que ¿no podrá acompañarme a ver la obra de teatro que se estrenara hoy en el teatro de Cristal Crome?-Dijo un tanto indiferente al tiempo que caminaba entre las ponis hasta estar del otro lado-

-Bueno la verdad podemos encargarn…-Twilight fue interrumpida por Liria-

-¡PERO!-Protesto preocupada-

-Porque no mejor se adelantan.-Empujo a Liria desde sus flancos en contra de su voluntad para alejarla de Celestia- Mientras nosotras almorzamos algo y la veremos cuando tengamos todo preparado princesa?-Sonrió inocente mientras entraba al comedor al tiempo que Liria solo señalaba una lista casi interminable de cosas pendientes.-

-Descuide princesa-Sonrió divertida- Yo hare todo lo de la lista de Liria.-

-Muchas gracias Twilight-

Apenas pasaron de lado mío camine hasta con Absolut y le dije.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que por un momento aceptarías ir con Liria?-Rodo los ojos algo sarcástico ante lo que dijo-

-Mejor vámonos, no quisiera otro intento de Liria por quedarme.-

No había ninguna obra de teatro, tan solo saldríamos como cualquier pareja normal a pasear, instantáneamente al momento que salimos del palacio, las miradas se posaron sobre Absolut, el solo se encogió de hombros y seguimos con nuestro camino por las calles de Canterlot. No me sentido nerviosa, tampoco molesta por recibir las miradas de los ponis, de hecho no siento ninguna de esas cosas, mas bien me ciento realizada, saber que Absolut estará aquí es mas que suficiente como para que me importe muy poco la opinión publica. Nuestra primera parada fue el parque de Canterlot, eran meses de vacaciones para los potros, por lo cual miramos a muchos de ellos correr y jugar con sus amigos, algunos acompañados de sus padres o hermanos mayores.

-Llega a mi memoria aquel día que habías decidido ayudar a aquella potrilla a encontrar a sus padres cuando se perdió.-Dije mirando a Absolut quien solo seguía mirando a un grupo de potrillos jugando-

-Shhh, sabrán que soy bueno.-Dijo fingiendo fastidio y algo de enojo combinado con algo de sarcasmo-

-Jhm jhm, Creo también recordar que ella te había dicho que fueras su padrino… o ¿era amigo?-

-Lo segundo es mas creíble, pero si… Venga no puedes culparme por querer ayudar a alguien… es la naturaleza humana el auxiliar a alguien.-

-No te excuses en eso, sabes de antemano que fue por otro motivo.-

Ante esto el no me contesto, solo se limitó a seguir caminando por el parque, pensaba que tal vez le molestaba un poco el tener que soportar las miradas de todos los ahí presentes, pero como había mencionado, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, le molesta mas el hecho de que le pongan mas atención a el que a sus propias actividades.

-Sabes… anteriormente no tenia que preocuparme por las miradas de todos.-

-Tomemos en cuenta que antes salias todos los días conmigo por todo Canterlot…Ahora esta generación no te conoce.-

Nos detuvimos frente a una fuente, en esta fuente había una estatua de un unicornio, alrededor de esta estatua salían diversos chorros de agua que caían al estanque que lo rodeaba, Absolut solo se quedo en silencio por unos instantes y dijo.

-Que has pensado con respecto a venir conmigo Celestia…-Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la fuente-

Esto me tomo por sorpresa, apenas escuche esto de el, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, impidiendo que le respondiera de inmediato.

-Estoy dispuesta a ir contigo Absolut-

-¿Aun sabiendo que no podrías regresar? ¿Dejarías todo y a todos?-Dijo de manera seria volteando a verme-

Me puse a su lado y recargue levemente mi cuerpo contra el de el.

-Una vez alguien dejo a sus amigos, familiares y su vida solo para vivir aquí en Equestria, al principio pensé "Es su vida, que haga lo que quiera" pero luego me di cuenta que… lo había hecho para estar cercas de quien el amaba… sin embargo, esa persona o… Poni… No le supo corresponder de la misma manera-Le dije algo triste- Ante esto… Se fue de Equestria decepcionado de su Poni, No podemos culparlo, pues la poni fue quien había cometido el error-Baje la mirada algo avergonzada-Si el fue capaz de dejar todo, por estar al lado de la yegua que tanto amaba… creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer lo mismo para mantener al ser que mas quiero en esta vida.-Levante la mirada para verlo a el-

Bajo su mirada por un momento solo para alzarla pero esta vez hacia el cielo, asintió un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba muy lentamente, puso su mano alrededor de mi cuello y con una voz suave y gentil dijo.

-¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?-

-Claro querido.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde, después de hacer nuestra pequeña caminata por Canterlot, regresamos al castillo, había varios adornos decorativos, un tanto parecido a cruces y símbolos muy adentrados a los nórdicos, cuando Absolut entro lo primero que dijo fue.

-¿Thor vendrá de visita?-Dijo divertido mientras miraba la decoración que Twiligth colocaba con ayuda de su magia-

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto algo extrañada por el nombre-

-No es nada Twiligth, dime donde esta Liria?-Hable tratando buscarla por la sala-

-Como se estaba tomando su tiempo princesa, fue a buscarla por todo Canterlot, no creo que tarde mucho en saber que…-

-¡PRINCESA!-Se escucho una voz muy reconocida-

-Ahí esta…-Dije casi riendo por lo comico que se miraba Liria, pues su crin estaba algo desecho, y se le miraba mas nerviosa de lo normal- Que ocurre Liria?

-Ya están aquí, y aun nos faltan cosas por poner-Dijo moviendo sus cascos de manera nerviosa y precipitada-

-Veré que puedo hacer para darles unos minutos…-Comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal-

-Están justo ahí afuera princesa-Advirtió Liria antes de que Celestia tocara la puerta para salir-

Solo rodee los ojos con algo de risa mientras habría la puerta, notando que había un total de dos grifos, un minotauro y dos dragones esperando, por su forma de vestir no era difícil saber que eran los representantes de cada reino.

-Que bueno que pudieran venir… ¿Porque no pasan y comenzamos con esto?

La junta se llevo a cabo de manera tranquila, no es nada importante de que se hablara, tan solo tratados comerciales, intercambio de rutas marítimas para los transportes comerciales, e intercambios culturales… Cadence como Luna estaban un tanto fastidiadas de la platica que tuvieron que sostener con el Embajador de los minotauros, ya que tal parecía que prefería hablar de si mismo que de lo que realmente se le había mandado a hablar, pero como siempre, los modales ante todo y el es un invitado… Twilight por su lado estuvo tomando nota casi toda la junta, esto era bueno ya que para este mundo Liria se había dormido dado su exceso de trabajo de este día la había dejado fatigada.

Terminada la junta, cercas de las nueve de la noche. Absolut se encontraba afuera de la sala donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión, sin embargo cuando los embajadores se fueron, tuve que detener a Cadence, Luna y Twilight casi de golpe.

-Quisiera hablar con ustedes…-Ellas dirigieron su atención hacia a mi, una vez me puse frente a ellas-

-¿Tía?-Dijo extrañada Cadence-

-Me es necesario una segunda opinión… quisiera saber… que opinan respecto a esto.-

-Dinos de que se trata hermana-

Respire profundo, para tomar algo de valor en las palabras- Si Absolut me pidiese que me fuera…y así decidiera hacerlo. ¿Qué pensarían al respecto?-

Por un momento permanecieron calladas, como si pensaran la pregunta antes de decirme su respectiva respuesta, mas sin embargo, una vez que ellas terminaron Cadence fue la primera en hablar.

-Tía, independientemente de lo que decidas, nosotras haremos lo posible por cuidar a Equestria-

-No por nosotras tienes que quedarte hermana, no es justo que veas la oportunidad de tener una vida alegre y grata, solo para permanecer atada a un lugar que solo te mantiene por necesidad.-

-Princesa…-Miro a Celestia- Nos haría mucho mas felices a nosotras, si usted decide lo que mas quiere usted, lo que mas desea, lo que mas la hace feliz, por esta vez… piense primero por usted, mucho nos ah dado a nosotros con su grato gobierno, lo justo seria que también tu fueras directo a aquel lugar que tanto te hace feliz-

Las miradas de todas me daban una respuesta muy honesta, se creo un nudo en mi garganta muy grande, tratando de aguantarme las lagrimas, solo sonreí muy agradecida de cada una de ellas. Al notar esto, ellas me dieron un fuerte abrazo, eventualmente deje salir mis lagrimas de felicidad, pase mi vista hacia la puerta de la entrada, en la cual estaba Absolut recargado contra el marco de la puerta, cuando todas notaron su presencia, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y dirigieron su atención y Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Entonces no quieres quedarte aquí?-Dijo Luna algo preocupada-

-No mal entiendas Luna, el lugar es hermoso, mucha calma, harmonía y felicidad se siente en el aire en este mundo tan hermoso… si no dependiera de mi, me quedaría.-

-¿Entonces que es lo que evita que puedas quedarte?-Hablo Cadence acercándose a Absolut- A mi tía la hace muy feliz este lugar… No dudo que también le des los mismos tratos en tu mundo o incluso mejores… Pero, haz de saber que si ella ira contigo, queremos asegurarnos de que no le sucederá nada…-Miro a Celestia- Que cuidaras de ella… no solo eso, si no que también queremos que ella sea feliz-

-No lo conozco señor Absolut… pero entienda que es mas que nuestra amiga… es nuestra familia, por eso nuestra preocupación es muy alta-

El permaneció callado, como si tratara de comprender lo que cada una le había dicho, dio un suspiro algo calmada y tomo un leve respiro-Nunca estuve dispuesto a traer a Celestia a mi mundo, alejarla de este lugar seria quitarle una parte de ella-

-Pero ella dijo que…-Luna fue interrumpida-

-Si, le di la opción de venir conmigo-Miro a Celestia y comencé a acercarse a ella- No seria capas de alejarla del lugar que ella tanto protege, mucho menos donde ha pasado su vida entera… A mi no me tomaría mucho volver a empezar de cero, lo he hecho varias veces, pero tu Celestia…-Se puso frente a mi- eres alguien muy especial, y creo que… no darnos una segunda oportunidad, seria prácticamente dar por terminado esto que habíamos iniciado.-Me tomo de mi mejilla-

El apareció un pergamino negro en sus manos, lo extendió y me lo entrego, en letra roja y cursiva este decía lo siguiente "Debido a cuestiones personales, el usuario Absolut ah declinado su deber como Timer, de manera definitiva, por medio de la siguiente, se le da ah saber al usuario Absolut, que queda desligado completamente de cualquier deber como Timer, se le decía éxitos por parte de la administración y de sus acomedidos compañeros, suerte y procure no hacer nada fuera de lo debido como antiguo usuario Timer"

-En efecto-Extendió sus manos- si empecé una vez de cero aquí, no será problema volver a empezar otra vez.-

Tire el pergamino al suelo y solo lo abrace contra mi lo mas fuerte que pude, el termino correspondiendo el abrazo, solo oculte mi rostro entre su pecho, mientras repetía una y otra vez –Gracias, Muchas gracias Absolut-

Fin


End file.
